


Of Lovers & Liars | Kenny Ackerman

by PearlDrops



Series: Lovers & Liars [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Conversations, Bars and Pubs, Bribery, Character Development, Childhood Friends, Conflict of Interests, Crimes & Criminals, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drug Dealing, Dubious Morality, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Falling In Love, False Identity, Family Drama, Family Loss, Family Secrets, Female Protagonist, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gangs, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, Late Night Conversations, Legal Drama, Loss, Loss of Identity, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Modern Era, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Money, Multiple Partners, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Organized Crime, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Police, Police Procedural, Power Play, Psychological Drama, Public Display of Affection, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secrets, Self-Discovery, Self-Insert, Sexual Tension, Texting, Threats, Threats of Violence, Trust Issues, Underage Drinking, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlDrops/pseuds/PearlDrops
Summary: The city is seedy, dirty, cheap and run by those who have coin to pay for the silence of the law. She runs their local watering hole, playing host to the less than savoury folk who call the city home.Everyone knows their place, they keep to their own business, until new faces set foot inside the pub.





	1. Chapter 1

Kind, compassionate and gentle were not words to describe the man that sat at the table in the bar. Ordering drinks by the bottle and buried in a game of cards, the smile that spread his mouth and slit the lips to bare the teeth, was nothing short of cruel and conniving.

 

Still, possessing the charm of a man that was best not to be even acquainted with, he drew women to him like a magnet. They were damaged and broken things to start with, and once he was through with them, they were nothing more than ghostly shells.

 

A chair kicked back, a glass thrown and smashed on the far wall, {Name} sighed before setting down the glass she'd been polishing.

 

Tempers riled by drink, and an accusation of a sleight of hand the men at the table announced their intentions in violent verbal threats.

 

Slapping up the bar top {Name} pushed the towel into the hem of her trousers, making a slow approach to the volatile table {Name}'s eyes rolled as she walked behind and to the top of the table.

 

The man who believed he'd been cheated held the neck of the bottle of vodka, the contents long since finished he brought it back.

Readying to hurl it at the man sitting calmly with an arm slung over the back of the chair at the other end of the table, he spat words that would make a nun cross herself.

 

Catching the man's wrist as it started forward {Name} brought up the other hand to retrieve the bottle _"I think it's time you leave."_ Flipping the bottle down she set her palm over the opening of the container, nails tapping the glass when the man turned attention to her.

 

This was not the first bar fight she'd needed to intervene in, and she was confident it would not be the last.

 

The patron's face was red and ruddy, the vein in his temple twitching with his anger his mouth formed a snarl, prepared to spew insult and threat at {Name}.

 

Raising a hand to show the palm {Name} shook her head _"Not today sunshine."_ Swinging up the bottle in the other hand, she clocked him on the side of the head, staggering him _"One word out of you, and they'll be putting you in a body bag."_ Moving around to stand behind the cursing man, she pushed at his back.

 

Forcing him to the door {Name} was pleased to hear nothing. All shouting dying down the others at the table who'd been willing to start throwing fists all sat down in some kind of stupor.

 

Being a bar owner in the rough end of the city {Name} learned quickly that being meek and timid was like holding up a sign that screamed that she was weak and easy pickings for the scum that she catered for.

 

Holding open the door {Name} shoved the man out into the street, before giving a stark warning that if he returned, she'd gut him.

 

It was a false threat, {Name} would never dream of doing such a thing, but the man didn't know that.

 

Tugging out the towel {Name} wiped both hands, they were cut from the glass and stung due to the dregs of vodka that was still inside the bottle when it broke.

 

Wrapping the towel tight on the left-hand {Name} swore under breath, an eye turned on the table that upset what had been a quiet night, a sneer was given to see they'd started a new game of cards.

 

Knowing better than to cause any more issues than the one she'd dealt with {Name} returned to the bar, the small medical kit slid out from under it, she started picking out the tiny shards of glass from her palm.

 

Depositing the last shard of glass in the little ashtray on the bar {Name} tipped some more vodka over the hand. It stung like hell but indeed was not as painful as using TCP.

 

Sucking in a sharp, pained breath, {Name} dried the hand gently before winding some bandaging around. A quick glance at the clock above the bar she reached a hand for the bell, ringing it twice _"Last orders."_ Shouting to the many bodies still hunched over pints and drinks a few of them grumbled, it was an earlier close than usual.

 

With a twenty-four-hour license, {Name} could well stay open, but the small incident left her in a sour mood and wanting her bed.

 

After half an hour the bar dwindled down to all but one. Still nursing the last bottle he'd ordered he remained at the table, a cigarette hanging out the corner of his thin lips.

 

Collecting the glasses off the bar top {Name} stacked them in the glass washer before sliding out a tray, and metal bucket to start clearing the tables.

 

Moving from one table to the next {Name} stopped at the top, a heeled foot kicking the glass still littering the floor _"Don't you have a home to go to?"_ Placing down the tray {Name} collected up the glasses, dumping the overflowing ashtray in the bucket set down by her feet she kept from touching the surface of the table.

 

More than aware of the lines they'd used the playing cards to cut {Name} didn't want to end up with any remaining grains on her hand.

 

From the end of the table, the man snorted, a massive waft of cigarette smoke escaping as he did _"I'm in no rush."_ Taking a swig of the bottle, it was slapped down on the table, making the glasses rattle.

 

Standing straight {Name} set a hand on her hip _"You might not be, but I am."_ Quipping tartly {Name} eyed the thin man with some contempt.

 

Kenny Ackerman had more than a reputation, his name breathed fear into the city. All knew that the man taking slow slugging sips of the bottle was responsible for a string of violent crimes, and many deaths. Being bold-tongued was often a mistake to make with Kenny, but as of yet, he'd made no complaint when {Name} was a little short with him.

 

Kenny tipped back in the chair, balancing on the two back legs he kept one hand on the table _"Got yourself, someone, to cosy up with at home then?"_ He mused, a little flick in the corner of his mouth switching it to a smirk.

 

Brow arching {Name} shook her head, returning to cleaning down the table _"No, not unless you count my bed."_ Avoiding eye contact when Kenny snickered in reply {Name} managed to reduce the obviousness in her flinch when he snapped the chair back down _"I could keep you warm."_ He offered luridly, the bottle slid across the table it knocked against {Name}'s hand.

 

Fingers closing around the bottle {Name} slipped back from the table, she was giving Kenny an eyeful of her bust from being bent over _"Let's be honest Ackerman,"_ she started, her tongue skirting over her teeth _"You're a walking claptrap."_ Angling the bottleneck at him, a shrug lifted one shoulder.

 

Their eyes locked, and worryingly Kenny looked far from amused at {Name}'s suggestion he was a walking bank of STD's.

 

Sucking in her cheeks {Name} took a nervous swig of the bottle. Hell be damned, if she was to meet her maker that night, she wanted one last drink before she went.

 

Carefully Kenny picked up the wide-brimmed hat that was resting on the table edge, putting it on his head as he pushed back the chair. Quietly standing Kenny brushed down the long trench-like coat he always wore, head down his face was hidden by the brim of the hat.

 

Maybe {Name} was a little too bold, starting to consider her options of escape she swallowed thickly when Kenny started around the table, a single hand disappearing inside the coat pocket.

 

Heart hammering {Name} didn't once take her eyes off Kenny, fingers losing feeling from how tightly the bottle in her hand was being gripped, it was nearly dropped when he stopped beside her.

 

Having known it before {Name} never quite realised how tall Kenny was until that moment. Being stood right in front of {Name}, it blocked the light from behind and cast Kenny's face into shadow, but not enough to hide the smile that lingered on his mouth.

 

 _"I let you get away with a lot,"_ Kenny gravelled, his breath a hot mix of alcohol and cigarette smoke _"Mainly for amusement purposes."_ He laughed. It wasn't warm, the sound was cold and scratched at {Name}'s ears dangerously.

 

Shrinking back {Name}'s heel crunched on the broken glass, chest aching from the fierce and fearful pounding of her heart, it left her feeling faint.

 

Eyes closing when Kenny ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek {Name} became rigid _"Don't push your luck."_ He breathed against her ear, before putting an almost caring kiss on {Name}'s forehead _"My amusement of you won't last long."_ Delivering the words as some sort of warning be removed the hand from {Name}'s face.

 

Cautiously opening one eye {Name} bit down on her lip, a small nod made to say she'd understood.

 

Kenny extended a long finger, stroking it down the bridge of {Name}'s nose he tapped it once on the tip _"Good girl."_ It was sarcastic like he was praising a dog, rather than a person.

 

Removing the bottle out of {Name}'s hand Kenny walked around her, taking the last of the beverage down in one he tossed the bottle across the bar, letting it smash somewhere on the far side.

 

 _"See you tomorrow night, princess."_ Kenny tapped two fingers to his forehead, before slipping out the double doors.

 

Shaken, but not entirely frozen to the spot {Name} rushed to deadbolt the door. Leaning on it heavily as her heart left its petrified state, and she was able to breathe correctly again {Name} tried to shake off the chill that Kenny left on her skin.

 

At the very least, {Name} was still alive.

 

This time.


	2. Chapter 2

{Name} was laughing, internally.

 

{Name} knew better than to involve herself in the shady businesses of the city, that she should have just kept on walking past the mouth of the alley. But for reasons unknown, {Name} stopped and entered the filth-ridden place.

 

Only two men were standing, and one on the floor, her presence spooking the two men, they'd run.

 

At first {Name} didn't understand why they appeared scared of being identified, the police would not have been called. 

 

The constabulary didn't enter the abysmal pit that was the lower city unless to pick up bribes. 

 

The fact the two men scarpered into the night should have been warning enough that something more was amiss than a simple mugging or beat down, but still, {Name}'s curiosity was peaked enough to walk down the rat-infested alley.

 

At the start, {Name} thought she was hallucinating, or it was a trick of the non-existent light that lead her to be seeing none other than Kenny Ackerman slumped against the wall. 

 

Absent the telltale hat his dark hair fell out of its usual slicked back position, leaving him with a pair of curtains that not even a band from the 90's would have worn.

 

This, was where the internal laughing started.

 

To think someone was brave enough to do over the likes of Kenny Ackerman was laughable in itself, the fact it worked, was hilarious.

 

Mouth pinched in tight {Name} gripped her knees as she bent forward, eyes scrunching to try and find out if the man was still breathing, she eventually held out a hand. 

 

Hovering it under Kenny's nose, a small sigh left her on feeling the gentle rush of air; the bastard was still breathing, pity.

 

At the very least {Name} wasn't going to need to call in a dead body.

 

Taking a step back {Name} gazed up and down the alley, it would be entirely acceptable to leave him, there would not be a person who'd blame {Name} if she did. 

 

However, the human and somewhat considerate part of {Name} knew that she couldn't just walk away, not until she was sure he was somehow capable of being left to his own devices again.

 

Kicking out a foot {Name} tapped it on one of his long legs, Kenny was sat against the wall, almost like he'd slid down it rather than fell.

 

_"Oi,"_ tapping again, {Name} made it a little sharper than the last, it was almost a full blown kick, but it did the job when Kenny shifted on the wall. 

 

Hand flying out it closed painfully on {Name}'s foot, forcing her to hop on the other to keep balance _"Kick me again,"_ the dark notes warned, applying a little more pressure on her foot _"And you will be swimming with the other whores in the canal."_

 

Throwing back the foot {Name} stumbled across the alley.

 

Foot clattering over a metal object {Name} didn't correct herself until her back clipped the wall. 

 

When it did a small indignant huff pushed out her mouth, she should have left him and hoped someone else came along to finish the job.

 

_ "Ungrateful swine!"  _

 

Leaving the rest of the wall {Name} was ready to strop her way back onto the street, and she nearly did, until a sharp pull on her coat came, and she tumbled backwards.

 

Landing awkwardly, but curled up like a small frightened cat {Name} took a second to realise she was sprawled in the gap between Kenny's legs. 

 

Hands balled into fists and tucked under the chin {Name} stayed still, like a possum playing dead when Kenny leant forward.

 

_"To think it was you, Princess,"_ he laughed, though it sounded strained and a little pain-filled _"Never expected to find you in this neck of the woods."_

 

Slumping back to the wall Kenny raised a hand to sweep his hair into its usual style when he did, {Name} scrambled out of his legs.

 

Upon both feet, again {Name} kept quiet, inching toward the alley mouth while maintaining a watchful eye on Kenny as he used a hand to climb the wall. 

 

It was still fresh in {Name}'s memory the warning Kenny made about her manner of speaking with him, and though he appeared to be more distracted in finding his hat, it didn't mean he was not going to make real on the fact his patience was wearing thin with her.

 

With Kenny's back turned, {Name} went to make a rapid retreat to the street behind. 

 

It was barely lit and full of riff-raff similar to the likes of Kenny, but at that moment they felt a safer option than being alone in an alley with a man nicknamed The Ripper.

 

The desire to flee became entangled in her far too helpful nature when Kenny groaned and teetered forward, the hand put out on the wall to balance him, sliding down.

 

{Name} moved forward, one arm around Kenny's back to keep him from falling she kind of just happened to end up tucked under his other arm.

 

There was a brief moment of silence where the two just stood and stared at the floor, though the smile adorning Kenny's mouth was a tell that the situation somewhat amused him.

 

_"If this were a film, we'd end up at yours with you patching me up before the tension snapped and we got in bed,"_ Kenny mused slowly, his tone more mocking than anything suggestive.

 

With a crook of her neck, {Name} eyed him carefully _"Has anyone ever told you that you have an awful sense of humour?"_ Forgetting herself, and the stark warning {Name} couldn't help but call Kenny out on his lacking comedy skills.

 

Slapping the hat back on his head Kenny smiled, it was never kind or warm when he did, but dangerous and baring some sort of foreboding for the person he turned it on _"Not many people have the balls to talk to me the way you do,"_ he replied bluntly _"So no."_

 

_"I didn't think anyone would have the balls to jump you, but they did,"_ Pointing out the fact Kenny was in a worse for wear state {Name} felt a nervous tingle course down her spine when he stiffened.

 

Having felt far too bold for a brief second {Name} now felt like a lamb in the bite of a wolf, she was literally in his grasp, and his mood was by no means playful.

 

Drawing up to his full height Kenny drew up the arm that hungover {Name}'s shoulder, following the line of her body until the long fingers pinched tightly at the back of her neck.

 

_"You say anything about this,"_ forcing {Name} forward Kenny knocked his head sharply against hers _"You won't be identifiable when they find you, understood?"_

 

Nodding once {Name} arched back from Kenny, two warnings in less than a week from the man, she was not going to push her luck at all.

 

Releasing the hand on her neck Kenny smiled _"That's my girl."_ Speaking in a hushed tone, he shook off her supporting hold.

 

Though distinctly unsteady, Kenny ambled smoothly down the alley, and like always two fingers tapped at his forehead as a parting wave _"See you around. Princess."_

 

Trembling head to foot {Name} made an odd, awkward hitching squeak, a sort of wave given to the man before she turned and practically ran back out to the street.

 

Being counted as one of few to be in Kenny Ackerman's good graces, was by no means a blessing. 

 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Squinting and suspicious of the man sat the other side of the bar {Name} threw the cloth into the sink under it.

 _"Either your bent as a nine bob note,"_ she started as one arm came to rest on the bar _"Or your new brass around here."_ Finally engaging the police officer sat on the bar stool {Name} paid close attention to the man.

Smartly dressed, hair neatly parted, and far too prim and proper looking for the seedy end of the city he was in. Dodgy and out of place was the only way to describe the man calmly sipping the pint poured for him _"You have an old manner of speaking."_ Was all he responded, a glimmer of a smile on his visage {Name} tapped a finger on the bar.

 _"My manner of speaking is not what is under question here, what are you doing in this end of the city?"_ Skipping over his comment, {Name} drove straight to her point.

The man sighed as he set aside the pint, both arms folding neatly on the bar top he leant forward " _I could ask the same about you. A woman running a pub in this end of the city, must be dangerous?"_ He queried with a rise in a thick eyebrow.

Dangerous was an understatement, only the night before did a stabbing victim burst through the doors in seek of help. Still, {Name} wasn't a pushover, and over time she'd come to some form of level footing with her patrons _"There are only two people in this place I haven't come to fists with, I ain't no damsel,"_ Rebuking his questioning of her safety just because of her gender, {Name} smiled softly.

One arm coming up the man stretched out a finger and thumb of the hand, balancing the thumb under his chin as the index pressed against his cheek _"And who might those two be?"_ Curious, and baring a slightly mischievous glint in his eye the officer's mouth twitched up at the corner when {Name} crooked a finger and beckoned him closer.

Close to being nose to nose {Name} wore an innocent smile _"The first one is an obnoxious twat sitting across from me,"_ her brows rose as she looked at him _"The other is none of your fucking business."_

Pulling back when one of her regulars knocked into the bar {Name} moved down to serve him, the usual ordered she waited for him to dig the change out of his too loose jeans. They were almost always falling around his ankles at some stage of the night, and it was such a common occurrence that no one batted an eye anymore.

With the money slapped in the hand, {Name} slid the drink across _"Ta love."_ He nodded, the double vodka neat with ice raised as a polite gesture before the aged man staggered back to his table in the corner.

Dropping the change into the till {Name} made a half turn when the door opened, a frown passing over her on seeing another man dressed similarly to the one still at the bar. There must have been some kind of sting operation in place, or these men were none the wiser to the neat lines marking their necks for the knives of the men in her establishment.

The newer man joined the first, a conversation with looks alone going between them {Name} kept her distance. Being cosy with the law was a one-way ticket to pushing up daisies in this end of the city, and {Name} was not ready for her box just yet.

 _"Excuse me,"_ the newer man called for {Name}, not so clean cut as the first he scratched his beard _"Two of whatever he's drinking."_ Making the order {Name} nodded, gripping the pump firmly her fingers flexed as it poured _"I really would advise you make this your last."_

Throwing out the warning lowly {Name} slid the two freshly poured drinks over to them, a hand out for the note held between the first officer's fingers she snatched it _"You stick out like sore thumbs, and you're overstaying your welcome."_ With a poignant look over their shoulders {Name} made quick work of returning the change.

There was never a quiet point in the pub, and nearly all of her regulars were making daggers at the only men sitting at the bar. Their fingers itching for their blades and for blood it made {Name} more than a little wary, the last officer to have stepped foot in her place left in an ambulance.

Turning eyes on those who were festering for their blood the two men shared a look, before smiling _"Before we go,"_ the blonde officer spoke up, a hand reaching inside his suit jacket it came out with a small photo _"Do you recognise this man?"_ Flipping the picture over, {Name} felt her stomach lurch violently.

Meeting the man's eyes, she shook her head _"Not a clue."_ Shrugging she threw an arm over the pumps, head falling to rest on it _"Should I know him?"_

A coy smile sidled across both the officer's mouths _"You wouldn't say anything even if you did recognise this man, would you?"_ The second officer piped up from behind the beer glass.

A slow, capricious smile danced across {Name}'s mouth _"I'm glad we understand each other."_ Taking a small sip of her own drink she walked down the bar to the far end where it flipped up, a cigarette placed in her mouth she pointed two fingers at the door _"Consider this your last orders."_ Telling the two men to hurry along {Name} was thankful for their heeding of her words, the patrons were getting restless of their presence.

Leaving the picture on the bar the blonde one wrote something on the back, before flipping it over and placing the pint glass over the top. No doubt a quickly scrawled number and a message left assuming that {Name} would have some change of heart and dish all she knew after some coaxing. They could offer all the money in the world and {Name} would not utter a syllable to them, it was not worth the risk, and there was no thrill in the danger of it.

Doors settled back in the frame everyone breathed a sigh of relief, a thump given to the door beside {Name}, a face popped out _"They gone?"_ He queried as the others behind shuffled forward _"For now."_ She answered stepping back behind the bar.

At once all those who knew they had an outstanding warrant for arrest came out the back room. The small runner boy who kept tabs on the front of the pub having come running in to warn them, {Name} let them stow away in the back room.

Though there was no honour among them, everyone knew better than to betray their own. Cause the term 'snitches get stitches' was taken very literally around these parts of the city. It was best to either keep your head down and your nose out or make sure you were sharp as a tack and kept your wits about you. There was no in between in the low end of the city.

Inhaling deeply {Name} slid up the bar to the photo left behind, a single finger tracing the neat white edge before the glass was pushed aside. Flipping it over one of {Name}'s opened a fraction wider than the other, before a laugh rose from her mouth _"Better be wearing Kevlar vests then."_ Muttering under breath {Name} slipped the picture in her back pocket, the neatly written 'we'll be back later' cause for a brief laugh, but ultimately concern.

If they planned to do a raid, they would first have to find those who weren't on the payroll of the thugs that ran the city. If they were merely dropping in to try and catch the man in the photo, they'd be biting off more than they could chew.

Whichever it was, {Name} knew to put the word out. Whether the two officers liked it or not, their meddling was troublesome, and it came with a penalty. Putting finger and thumb in her mouth, {Name} blew on them, a sharp whistle taking the attention of her drinkers and also bringing in the little mite from outside _"Let the others know we have two new suits wandering around."_ Tossing a fiver the boy's way, he nodded eagerly before running out the door _"As for you lot, they plan to come back at some point."_ Giving those with the outstanding arrests the heads up {Name} sulked back behind the bar.

Two policemen sniffing around was going to be trying on the business, and part of {Name} suspected that she'd played right into their hands.

For if {Name} didn't warn about their return, she'd be considered a snitch. However, giving the warning meant things would be slow until the officers either backed off or were made to disappear. It was just a matter of waiting to see which would happen first, and {Name} got the impression the two men were not going to back off quickly.

Finishing her drink {Name} poured herself another much stronger one, though the glass almost fell out her hand when the bar doors were slammed open aggressively, and a man flopped onto the floor. All at once the patrons looked over with excitement, shouts and hollering for the impending fight echoing around the room {Name} was about ready to cut it dead. There were enough blood stains on her floor to last a lifetime as it was.

Picking up the empty glass on the bar it was raised and ready but faltered when the second person came into view. Long coat billowing in the early evening breeze, a hand laid over the hat to keep it in place the other hand was raised and pointed toward {Name} _"We've got unfinished business princess,"_ he cooed, the man at his feet nothing short of quivering _"Empty this place out."_ Ordering for those seated to leave {Name} swallowed the nervous lump in her throat.

Placing the pint glass down {Name}'s eyes wobbled over the patrons, no one needed telling, they didn't even finish their drinks before they were making a hasty retreat for the doors. Only sidestepping when Kenny walked in and gripped the man he'd thrown by the collar and dragged him across the bar floor.

Having not see Kenny for nearly a fortnight since meeting in the alley, she'd foolishly hoped he'd moved on to a newer drinking establishment. But it seemed the call to carry out his dirty business in her pub, was still present and at that point, active.

Though the way in which Kenny was looking at {Name} told her that the man at his feet, was not the reason for his presence, she was.

Practically hugging the side of the bar that held the optics, {Name} chewed on her bottom lip. Keeping as much distance from Kenny and naively thinking the bar would act like some form of protection, or at least slow the man down, she waited.

The second the place was left to just the three of them Kenny had dead-bolted the door. The waif of a man dragged across the floor curled up in the foetal position and cradling his head occasionally broke the tense silence with a sniffle.

Not for lack of trying {Name} failed to muster a single moment that could have acted as a catalyst to this. There was no reason {Name} could find for Kenny's sudden intrusion or for his claim that they had unfinished business. Not unless Kenny was speaking in regards to the matter in the alley?

 _"I've been hearing some funny little stories,"_ Finally he spoke, his tone none too kind, he sounded as pissed as he looked _"That you've been talking a little too much."_ Sharp-eyed, he tilted his head toward {Name}.

Desperately trying to think of anything that she could have said, all she drew was blanks. There were very few who {Name} spoke with, and none of their conversations involved the man making a slow approach to the bar _"I haven't."_ Trying to defend herself, verbally at least, her head shook furiously.

Pushing back further, the handle of the cupboard under the optics dug into the bottom of {Name}'s back.

Times like these were the ones where {Name} despised the hat Kenny wore, it was impossible to see his face with the way his head was tilted down. Yet still, it always felt like he could see without issue.

Slowly Kenny folded his arms on the bar, leaning heavily into it a slow rumbling noise parted his mouth, it seemed thoughtful _"Are you lying Princess?"_ The question was laced with dark amusement, he was enjoying watching her squirm.

 _"I've never lied to you."_ Unsure what possessed {Name} to admit such a thing, she shuffled back some more. Wanting to be curled up and smaller so to be lost from Kenny's sight was overwhelming at that moment, caught between wanting to run and hide, but frozen fearfully to the spot she flinched when Kenny made an odd, throaty noise.

A single finger flicking up it tipped back the lip of his hat, bringing his face out from under the shadow of it _"Never lied?"_ He repeated questioningly, a slight furrow in his brow _"Isn't that a first."_ Somewhere between perplexed but pleased Kenny turned a smile on {Name}.

The genuineness of it nearly knocked {Name} dead. There was no maliciousness, no undertone of foreboding, just a tepid warmth. It was far more frightening than the one {Name} was accustomed too.


	4. Chapter 4

  
One hand sliding across the bar in search of something, it stopped when another came over it the fingers slipping in the gaps, the two hands closed tightly on each other. A careful application of weight on {Name}'s back it pushed her forward, the edge of the wood-topped bar digging in under her rib, a pain-filled breath escaped.

Paying it little attention when a hand closed around her neck {Name} halted in trying to push back, heart seized up it made an odd fluttering beat when Kenny's breath tickled across her ear _"Everyone lies, why should I believe you're an exception?"_ Quiet and curious a finger and thumb clamped either side of {Name}'s jaw tightly.

Trying to reason with Kenny was no way permissible. No matter what {Name} said it fell on deaf ears, the man so accustomed to others saying whatever was needed to avoid being another one of his victims, she could partially understand Kenny's reluctance to make an acceptance for her.

Going on nothing more than hearsay Kenny deduced that the arrival of the new police officers was due to {Name} talking about the goings-on in the city, that ended up with Kenny having the police directly at his door. The matter made all the while worse when they showed up at {Name}'s pub, and they talked briefly. However {Name} eluded to giving any details, and the majority of the conversation was led by herself.

Struggling for words {Name} managed a little shake of her head _"Does it matter what I say?"_ Jaw aching from the pressure he was putting on it, the joint clicked uncomfortably as she spoke: _"You're not going to believe me either way."_ Throwing out the fact their conversation was a dead end one {Name} flapped the hand that Kenny pinned to her side _"Back pocket."_

That made Kenny smile, the closeness of his face to hers allowed her to feel the change in the position of his mouth _"A strange way to ask a man to feel you up."_ He mused before touching at each pocket, it made {Name} more than a little uneasy when his hand dove into the pocket she made mention to.

Arm appearing over the shoulder Kenny flicked the photo of himself over to reveal the neatly written message _"We'll be back later?"_ Reading it out loud the hand on {Name}'s neck tightened _"What is this?"_ He queried roughly, whatever patience he had was dissipating.

Trying to get free of the hold {Name}'s head jerked back roughly, hitting against Kenny _"They asked if I knew who the person in the photo was,"_ she spoke quickly, her lungs under strain from her panicked breathing _"I said no. Hence the note on the back."_ Explaining as fast as possible {Name}'s eyes watered at the edges, he was really starting to dig in his fingers.

Using the hold on {Name}'s neck, Kenny tossed her aside like she weighed no more than a doll. Hitting the floor a pain zigzagged across her rear and lower back, but it was of no immediate concern as she massaged the throbbing patches on her neck. Taking small panting breaths {Name} scooted back across the floor until she met with the shelves of the bar _"I don't even know where you live."_ Throwing in the additional point that she very literally had no clue where Kenny resided {Name} threw both arms out exasperated.

All {Name} could do now was wait and see if Kenny would believe she was honest, or whether she'd be another number on his kill list. Hoping for the latter {Name} used the shelves to get back on her feet.

Again hugging the wood {Name} let her eyes briefly cast over the man on the floor, he wasn't moving anymore, she guessed the kick to the head knocked him out cold. At least {Name} hoped that was the reason he was not moving.

A thump on wood {Name} returned concentration on Kenny, one hand down on the bar it fanned out to cover the photo eyes small as they were, they were impossibly small with the way he narrowed them at her.

 _"Such a pretty and honest mouth you have,"_ making a slow approach Kenny loomed over her. Taking hold on {Name}'s chin the thumb flicked up, smoothing across her quivering lips _"Would be such a shame to taint it."_ Flicking the thumb out to the edge of her mouth it soon came back to the centre, coaxing down the bottom lip.

Tasting the nicotine that lay on the tip of Kenny's thumb it stung at her tongue, forcing it to curl back _"Then don't."_ Whispering timidly {Name} eased her bottom lip back up, the process making it seem as though she'd placed a kiss on the tip of his thumb.

Kenny removed his thumb, head tilted _"But I want to sully it."_ Low and enticing he closed the small space between their mouths. Gentle and almost like it was merely a taster {Name} didn't have time to respond before Kenny was walking away.

It was only when Kenny was alongside {Name} back on the other side of the bar that she moved. Tipping back the hat Kenny gave a sidelong glance, his mouth stretching to a confident and quite cocky smirk _"He'll come round soon."_ Jabbing a thumb at the man on the floor he soon threw his head forward, a subtle sniggering laugh rubbing in his chest.

Confused by the turnabout, {Name} cocked a brow up, was the kiss just some strange ploy to distract her? It was impossible to tell if Kenny was only stalling for a later point, {Name} wasn't sure if he even believed that the police arriving at his door was nothing to do with her.

Slapping a hand down on the bar when Kenny started toward the door he stopped, a half turn bringing {Name} back into his sight _"Wanting more already?"_ Using a teasing tone, a sigh lifted his shoulders _"Such a demanding thing you are."_ It was mocking, and just short of flirtatious.

Flipping up the hand to silence anything else that could possibly come from Kenny and a slow shake of the head {Name}'s mouth opened but closed sharply after the tip of her tongue flicked the inner edge of her lip. Odd to say, think, and know, she could still taste Kenny on her mouth.

Lost in thought, {Name} failed to notice Kenny leaning across until his mouth skimmed across her cheek. Turning sharply, it appeared to play out how Kenny wanted it too, her mouth met with him again.

Unlike the first Kenny put a little more into the second kiss, long fingers curled on her cheek he stretched them out until his palm came flat to her face, the tips touching into her hair. Uncertain at the start {Name} remained stiff, eyes open and trying to assess what he was really up to, she eventually calmed and settled into the strangely tender embrace.

Half expecting Kenny to have been a rough sort, this open and subtle affection set her chest into a nervous flutter.

Finally {Name} understood the magnetism of the man stroking fingers through her hair. Winding a segment of hair behind an ear, she felt him smile against her mouth, parting enough to let him speak.

_"Don't worry princess, I trust you're telling me the truth."_


	5. Chapter 5

  
Market day was always the busiest of the week. Stalls set up on the high street from top to bottom and filled with tack nobody would usually consider buying. Except on a Friday when the stall owners shouted sale pitches and attached bright star-shaped paper with bargain prices on the items, that apparently fell off the back of a lorry.

It was the one day of the week that {Name} would not open until the evening. Though after passing by on the way into town {Name} considered not opening at all. Sat in a car on the opposite side of the road was the two new suits calmly drinking from styrofoam cups. They'd waved when {Name} looked at them, she didn't respond but instead turned down the slip alley and headed into town.

A part of {Name} guessed they didn't know where she lived as officially she was registered to the flat above the pub. An apartment that had not been occupied in four years, not after the night {Name} played witness to her parent's murders.

Every detail was still fresh in her mind, she remembered it all, but at the same time knew nothing. To try and explain it would be impossible as {Name} knew that she knew what happened, but at the same time, it was all cloudy and disjointed. All that {Name} could recall with certainty was that she hid under her bed, the door was open which allowed her a clear view into the front room.

A rough hit on the shoulder {Name} veered to the side, a scowl setting on her when the two youths running with an armful of clothes carried on, their black teeth exposed as they laughed.

They were not much younger than {Name} but looked much older. Having hit the harder drugs at a tender age, it already savaged their bodies and faces.

{Name} didn't pity them, it was just how life went in these parts, and she was thankful for their distraction from her train of thought.

Remembering the purpose of the visit into town {Name} slipped between two of the stalls, a hand coming out to push open the door of the hardware store the hairs on the back of her neck prickled uncomfortably, she was being followed.

Swinging around the front counter, {Name} smiled at the elderly man behind _"Busted lock again?"_ He chuckled over the steaming cup of tea, his small eyes twinkling in mischief and aged knowledge.

Pointing at Dot Pixis with a smile {Name} inclined her head _"I should probably just buy them in bulk."_ Sighing, {Name} spun on the heel of a foot towards what was becoming her favoured aisle. The night before when Kenny threw the man through the doors, the second one was bolted. The lock left hanging upside down on a single screw {Name} did not notice until locking up.

As expected the door opened again just as {Name} crouched down in the aisle, carefully sliding down until she was at the end picking up what she needed as she went.

Dot must have cottoned on that {Name} was hiding from whoever entered, and so engaged in conversation. Pixis could undoubtedly talk the back legs off a donkey, it was a skill of his and {Name} was sure it wasn't just a habit, that at times he did it to subtlety assist.

Creeping along the back aisle toward the door {Name} slipped the new locks in her handbag while drawing out a twenty from her pocket. Nearing the door again {Name} stood up, tossing the money to Pixis who's hand came out ready for it as {Name} dived out the door, a sound of objection coming from the persons Dot had locked in conversation.

Outside {Name}'s smile faded on finding the prim-looking officer balancing against one of the stalls she'd slipped through moments before, his finger tapping on the to go cup in hand he turned a smile on {Name} _"Quite the slippery one, aren't you?"_ He commented as the door of the hardware store opened.

Giving a glance over the shoulder to the man behind {Name} bit down on her bottom lip at his stormy face, he'd fallen for Pixis's distraction hook line and sinker _"I guess not slippery enough."_ Mumbling {Name} sidestepped, she was in the middle of the walkway left behind the stalls and shop fronts.

Turning to head back down the street {Name} dodged the hand that came out to keep her in place _"I am rather busy."_ Tossing out an excuse {Name} backtracked until another gap in the stalls appeared, she was aware that giving them the slip so soon would be difficult, but the crowd would hold them up a little, even if they had placed a third man at the corner of the stall.

Ducking the outstretched arm {Name} made a funny little twirl to avoid his second attempt before she threw a hand out to knock a vase off the stall closest, the man's outstretched hand coinciding conveniently to look like he'd been the one to hit the jar.

As hoped the stall owner turned on the suited man and started shouting accusations and demanding payment. With a strained expression, the man stared at the pudgy stall owner who upped the value of the glass vase.

Smiling, {Name} watched the debacle unfold as she moved back and deeper into the crowd. They were held up by dealing with the stall owners, a sly eye from one, in particular, having got the hint that {Name} wanted them held up they banded up to keep them busy.

Moments like these were the real beauty of the lower city, though there was no honour everyone looked out for their own when new faces turned up.

Confident they were not going to be able to follow for some time {Name} winded back through the crowd. A slow rumble in her stomach guiding her feet to the far end of the high street to the only eatery that could be trusted not to dish up a side of rat droppings topped with a cockroach.

As always the place was busy but {Name} still managed to grab a table at the back.

Sipping the tea, {Name} flicked through her phone silently, a cigarette hanging out the corner of her mouth she barely moved when the three other chairs creaked with the new weight put on them. Exhaling heavily {Name} took the cigarette out, placing it in the ashtray she put her phone back in the pocket of her coat _"Persistent today."_ Grumbling at the three suited men {Name}'s jaw wiggled when the one she'd set up with the vase sniffed at her.

Leaning away {Name} shifted into the far corner of her seat, brow knotted tightly at the peculiar action of the man _"Back up, Skippy."_ She warned the hand tight on the teacup.

A soft laugh coming from the other side of the table, it was followed up by a gentle tap on the table _"Pay Mike no mind, he's harmless."_ The blonde one assured quietly, though a warning look was flicked to the man he called Mike.

With a quick assessment {Name} realised the small error in her seating, she was pinned in the corner.

Slumping back in the chair {Name} sighed heavily, fingers turning the butt of the cigarette around the slot in the ashtray it was soon back in her mouth _"I'm sure this comes under harassment."_ She quipped, purposely blowing the cigarette smoke at the man who sniffed at her.

Waving away the small cloud he grimaced, his nose wrinkling uncomfortably.

The blonde man sat forward, one arm brought onto the table he plucked the cigarette out of {Name}'s hand before stubbing it out.

 _"You're probably right,"_ he mused coldly _"But no one is going to pay you any attention if you brought it up as an official complaint."_ Setting his hand beside the ashtray he hit it, sending it into the wall with a sharp thunk.

Eyes narrowed {Name} sat back _"Of course they won't, they're not being paid by my pocket."_ She answered with a one-sided shrug, a little glance given around the cafe {Name} looked back at the man.

Again a hand was searching inside his blazer, another photo produced he waved it at {Name} _"You told us you didn't know him,"_ he started before placing the picture down _"You lied."_ Carefully his hands came together to make a rest for his chin _"You know him quite, intimately."_ He followed up with a slight quirk in his brow.

Giving the photo a once over {Name} pushed her tongue into the corner of her mouth, the man's assumption was right in one aspect, but off in another, in some vague respect. It was only a kiss or two, nothing more that went on between Kenny and herself _"I'm sorry, but I have no clue what you're on about."_ She answered while her mind worked over the memory of yesterday.

The man on the floor, he must have been one of theirs. It was the only thing {Name} could think for them to be assuming that she was romantically linked with Kenny.

Taking a long sip of the tea {Name} watched the man beside the blonde one, he was the one from the store _"Knowing of someone, and knowing someone are two different things y'know."_ Putting down the cup {Name} rolled her neck tiredly, one leg drawn up to balance on the edge of the chair.

The men all looked at each other, the officer beside {Name} sliding his arm across the back of her chair. It made {Name} angle away until she was resting on the wall, an arm slung over her risen knee "So you do know him?" The one from the store queried sharply.

{Name} met his dark eyes blankly _"You are either really dumb or like stating the obvious."_ Sounding bored {Name} tapped a thumb on the edge of her cup, the ring that adorned it clicking _"Your little insider told you what happened yesterday."_ She stared down into the dregs of her tea with a small tilt of her head when the officer's faces came over hard.

Bringing her head back up {Name} focused on the blonde one in particular _"I think we're done here."_ Throwing off the hand that was keeping her chair at the table {Name} dropped her leg to stand, only stopping when the man put his hand out and over hers _"I'm Erwin Smith, this is Nile Dok, and that is Mike Zacharius."_ Pointing to each of them, in turn, the man who called himself Erwin took back his hand _"Thought it best we're on name basis as this is not the last we'll be seeing each other."_ Kicking back his seat Erwin stood, the photo picked up from the table, he threw down a single card _"For if you come to your senses and want to talk."_

Picking it up {Name} turned it over and over before laughing _"You really have no idea how things work here."_ Pulling a lighter out her pocket she teased the edge of the card into the flame, waiting until it took before dropping it in her teacup before it reached her fingers _"Carry on the way you are, you will need a medium to talk with me."_ Voice a quiet whisper {Name} jutted her head to indicate the people in the cafe _"You asked me if it was dangerous running a pub in this part of the city."_ Recalling his comment {Name} slid back her chair getting up slowly she cocked her head at Erwin _"It wasn't until you showed up."_

 


	6. Chapter 6

Removing the screw, {Name} tucked her feet under the step of the ladder when the old bolt dropped, leaving a dent in the wooden floor. Huffing around the screwdriver held in her teeth {Name} shifted on the flat top of the ladder, one leg curling around the door as the foot of the other pushed it back.

Not wanting anyone to suddenly push the door and knock her off the ladder {Name} hoped the oddity of finding a leg halfway up the door would be reason enough not to push it.

Aligning the new lock and screws {Name} took the screwdriver in hand, her tongue peeking through her teeth as she concentrated on the task of fixing up the door.

Behind the room was filled with chatter, the night still young {Name} planned on remaining open later that evening to make up for the forced early close the night before.

Though certainly not having eyes in the back of the head {Name} was more than aware of the two men trying to sneak themselves a drink without paying. Tossing the old metal latch over the shoulder, it hit on the pumps with a stark metallic ring.

 _"I charge double for self-service,"_ speaking dryly {Name} placed the flat of her palm on the handle of the tool, a slight adjustment to look over at the two guilty men _"Don't thin--!"_ An abrupt tap on the leg around the door startling {Name} the ladder wobbled as she drew it back.

Just about catching the screwdriver when both legs steadied on the door {Name}'s hands scrambled for the screws that'd been slotted between the fingers.

Giving up on trying to catch anything {Name} hung her head in defeat, the heel of a hand kneading at her forehead it halted when a voice piped up from below _"Something happen?"_

Snorting {Name} swung both legs over the side of the ladder, dropping off she wiped her hands down her jeans _"Oh, just another busted lock."_ Heavy on the sarcasm {Name} used a foot to sweep the items she'd dropped under the ladder, it would have to wait until later _"Tends to happen when people get thrown through locked doors."_ Meeting the dark eyes of the man she knew now as Nile Dok a curve formed in her brow _"Why are you here?"_

Having thought their brief talk earlier in the day was explanation enough that their presence was going to cause {Name} difficulties, she presumed they would back off a little.

Hands up as though he was not there to argue they soon slipped into his trouser pockets _"Just swinging in as a precaution,"_ he started moving around her to take a stool at the bar _"And making sure you're ok."_ Hands still in the pocket he sat in a slouch, a small smile drifting across his mouth.

Face falling foul of the comment {Name} cursed under her breath, arms folding tightly at her chest _"Even I could put you on your arse,"_ she griped _"You'll be as helpful as a chocolate fireguard."_ Laughing at the suggestion Nile was there as some form of protection {Name} rubbed at her eyes, she felt exhausted.

Taking out a hand it raised at his side _"Ever heard the term looks can be deceiving?"_ He argued, almost playfully.

Glancing up from behind the fingers massaging her eyes {Name} shook her head _"I hope for your sake you're quicker on your feet than you're with your comebacks."_ Sighing gently {Name} took up her position behind the bar, the dribbling pump from the two who tried to get a free drink slapped up {Name} took out a glass before turning to the optics.

Pouring a triple measure {Name} took the burning liquid down in one, a hand wiping across her mouth it stopped on meeting the sharp eye of the man in the doorway.

Kenny only smiled as he removed the hat, setting it on the bar top as he occupied a stool down from Nile.

Stomach knotting {Name} drummed her fingers on the empty glass pressed to her chest _"Usual?"_ She spoke tentatively, there was little point at this stage to continue playing dumb on her affiliation with Kenny, even if she wasn't exactly sure what it was anymore.

Fingers sliding together Kenny hummed, a single finger stretching out to point at his preferred bottle on the back bar. Handing it over with a single tumbler {Name} slid both hands into her back pockets, she wasn't waiting for payment as Kenny never cleared his tab until the end of the night.

In truth {Name} was only hovering due to the uncomfortable atmosphere that stretched between the two men leaning on the bar, though their eyes did not meet, daggers were flying wildly between them.

Nile cleared his throat _"One of whatever it was I had last time."_ Wearing a gentle and elusive smile he held up a note between two fingers _"Coming right up."_ Snatching it {Name} threw it in the till, before starting to pour a pint of the ale his colleague ordered the first time they entered. Tapping the edge of the slop tray, there was some disappointment that she'd already had to empty it. Otherwise, it would have made up Nile's drink.

Not wanting any part of what could potentially go down {Name} left the two men alone in their heated silence to resume fixing the door. With two watching the bar without actually knowing they were watching it; {Name} could breeze through getting the door sorted without having to pay attention to the man-children that were her patrons.

Again a leg curled around {Name} remained focused on the task and purposefully took her time in doing it. Outside the door, there was a faint conversation underway, though {Name} guessed they wanted it to be heard, her leg was by no means hidden, so they knew someone was listening.

Nile was not there as a means of protection, they were taking their chances that Kenny would show up and they would get an opportunity to speak with him. A plan that so far looked to be playing out how they wanted it too.

Twisting on the top of the ladder {Name} whistled loudly, a finger pointing to Nile before the hand tipped back and the thumb flicked out _"You left your babysitters outside?"_ Announcing to the room that they were outside loudly, a tight smile trying to hide her amusement when the people in the bar all looked ready to lynch Nile.

A tense smile flicked the corners of Nile's mouth, a single finger tapping the side of his glass; his eyes fell from {Name} to the two who appeared in the doorway.

Turning a sly smile on Erwin and Mike, she waved a hand _"Maybe you should not be so obvious next time, hm?"_ Head resting on a shoulder {Name} shot her foot out before Nile could leave _"Don't come back unless you have a warrant."_ Letting the leg swing down {Name} returned to fixing up the door _"Consider yourselves barred, you're affecting my business."_ Grounding out the words {Name} didn't miss the smirk that wound across Smith's visage before he slipped from view.

Testing the new bolt, {Name} slid off the ladder collapsing it she tucked it up against the wall. A thumbs up given to the room to say they could relax the tense silence was soon again conversations, laughter and breaking glass.

Feeling at ease with the familiarity of the pub {Name} strolled calmly back to her usual position, a hand settling on a hip she avoided eye contact with the man making an offensive rhythm on the side of his glass. Calling the officers out was not for Kenny's benefit, and she didn't want him to think that it was either _"You don't usually sit up here."_ Making herself another drink {Name} eyed him carefully, there was a slight curve in the corner of his mouth _"Normally you don't cater to the pigs."_ He returned with a biting edge.

Nodding ascent to the comment {Name} sucked back her lips, savouring the taste of the bitter drink she'd mixed _"Hardly catering, money is money."_ Responding quietly {Name} removed Nile's pint glass, making ready to pour it away; she stopped on finding something stuck to the bottom.

Swiping the small folded paper off it sat in the palm of a hand, unfolding it {Name} soon pinched the bridge of her nose. Not sure whether to be embarrassed or find the neat scrawl hilarious {Name} tucked the slip of paper in her back pocket.

The scratch of a lighter sparking {Name} faced Kenny again as he took a deep inhale on the cigarette, gripping it between the teeth his head tilted to the side _"They seem to be breathing down your neck."_ Commenting dryly he tipped a healthy measure of the whiskey into his glass. Undeniably Kenny was right that they were hanging around like bees to honey but other than asking if {Name} knew Kenny they'd made no indication as to what they wanted.

 _"They haven't said why though."_ Arms folding {Name} buried the lower half of her face in them. Even if {Name} was stupid enough to talk about Kenny, all she would be able to tell them was that he played cards regularly at her bar, and while whiskey like it was water. That and that {Name}, like everyone else in the city, knew he had a reputation. In truth, there was very little that {Name} knew about him, and she liked it that way, it was safer to not know.

Mildly curious on one matter though {Name} lifted her head suddenly _"Did you know who that man was yesterday?"_ Quizzing Kenny about the person he'd dragged in there was a moment where heat crept across her face at remembering the other parts of the day before.

Kenny smiled _"A lot happened yesterday, refresh my memory."_ Slyly he rested his chin in the palm of a hand, a slight curve in his brow when {Name} found it hard to look at him _"The man you broke my door with, do you know who he was?"_ Busying herself with wiping down the bar {Name} waited for Kenny to be finished humming, his finger tapping on his chin _"No. He just got in my way."_

So there was a chance that the man was not a confidential informant but just blabbed quickly. It was plausible, he looked of a weak disposition and had swiftly scarpered once he came round. However, the chances of the officers just stumbling across him were small unless they'd been waiting?

Brow furrowing {Name} turned to Kenny while he was preoccupied with drinking _"They think we're romantically linked and keep asking if I know you."_ Blurting it out {Name} felt a little calmer when Kenny looked at her, the glass still at his mouth it was hard to tell what expression he was wearing by eyes alone.

 _"Well if we were romantically linked I hope you would at least know who I am,"_ lowering the glass a fraction to speak Kenny muttered humorlessly _"Never took your for a woman to bed a man without knowing his first name at least."_ Casting a dull gaze on {Name} he soon resumed drinking.

Grumbling under breath {Name} felt that Kenny missed the point she was making. Not wanting to potentially put anyone in harm's way {Name} stayed silent until Kenny stood on the stool rests and, over unexpectedly. With a hand searching the pocket of {Name}'s jeans Kenny managed to briefly distract her by placing a rough kiss on her mouth.

Only when Kenny was sitting back in the stool did {Name} realise he'd pulled out the small note Nile left, the folded paper waving back and forth between them _"What's this princess?"_ He asked sharply.

Embarrassed, {Name} finally decided that she was embarrassed by the note _"Please don't read that."_ Wanting to snatch it back she instead implored Kenny with a look alone not to open it.

Apparently curious by the reaction Kenny flicked a finger up to read what was written inside the small segment of paper, his brow curving {Name} hid behind her hand _"Who said romance was dead?"_ Blunt but somehow showing that he was amused the crinkling of paper notified {Name} that Kenny had scrunched up the paper.

Dropping the hand, {Name} flinched back on seeing the stare Kenny turned on her _"Be careful whose affections you entice Princess,"_ he cooed with a lip splitting smirk, his long fingers stroking down the side of her face _"I don't like to share."_ Slapping the hat back on his head Kenny slid off the stool, the bottom of the bottle scraping over the bar as he moved to take up his usual seat.

 


	7. Chapter 7

  
The hands of the clock signalled it was approaching four in the morning, and still, the bar was lively.

Twice a pint glass with ice was thrown at two different tables to warn off a fight. A trick taught to {Name} by her father, the ice would melt and make the small shards of glass float which made it safer to clean up. Still, only needing to throw two, definitely, beat requiring to physically intervene with the men who {Name} was sure did not even know their names anymore.

Balancing a tray on a hip {Name} made a start on rounding up the empty glasses, able to pick up four at a time she moved with care around the bodies who swayed and threw themselves back in the chairs with roaring laughter.

On approaching the larger table in the middle of the bar, {Name} paused when a hand drifted up the back of her legs giving a firm pat on her behind. Mouth pinching tight {Name}'s jaw flexed as the tray was brought down over the man's head. With a thundering clatter the glasses tipped over him and the table, the tray itself split.

Aged and old enough to be {Name}'s father the man was a new face in the bar, and apparently none the wiser to the no-touch policy she had fiercely in place.

At once the bar fell silent when the man kicked back his chair to shake off the broken glass that tumbled down him "You little bitch!" He crowed, notes old and tired from his too heavy smoking _"Dirty old whor--!"_

Before the man could finish the word, {Name} swung up the heavy glass ashtray, cracking it down on the man's balding head.

 _"Call me that again,"_ shouting at him as he stumbled back and held his head {Name} kept a hold on the half of the ashtray that didn't break _"I fucking dare you."_ Voice becoming a little more level but still fierce a few of her regulars sucked in sharp breaths, all of them waiting to see how things would unfold.

The man charged forward, hands out and aiming for {Name}'s throat he almost closed them around it until she uppercut with the remainder ashtray. It smashed, a pain seared down her hand at the same time a hot spray of a liquid hit against her skin. Whether it was {Name}'s or the man's there was little time allowed to establish it when a solid arm came around {Name} and another closed around the neck of the man, tackling him down.

Temper flared, and gearing for a fight {Name} kicked back at the body holding her back _"Get off!"_ Shouting at the person, her want to fight dissipated when a voice tickled at her ear _"Let your new boyfriend handle it, princess."_ Kenny cooed with a snigger; the arm kept around her a finger pointed to the dark-haired male grappling to get a set of cuffs on the man on the floor.

Losing steam {Name} allowed Kenny to inspect her hand, it was bleeding, and a significant split sat in the centre of the palm. Transferring the cigarette from fingers to mouth Kenny made a hissing sound _"You're not left-handed are you?"_ He asked suddenly, the oddity of it made {Name}'s head whip around _"What?"_ Eyes narrowed when all he returned was a lurid gaze she snapped her hand away from him.

Turning back to where Nile was carting the man to the door {Name} trapped the insides of her cheeks between her teeth. What was Nile even doing there?

Arm shaking {Name} bent it at the elbow to try and slow the blood flow, as usual, once the commotion was gone the rest returned to their drinking. A sudden tap on the stomach from Kenny it roused {Name} from her stupor _"Let's fix you up."_ Talking around the cigarette gripped in his teeth a hand closed tightly on her upper arm, practically dragging {Name} back to the bar he forced her onto a stool before going behind the bar and searching around under it; but not before slapping a cloth into the maimed palm.

Yelping at the pain that pinged out from the contact {Name} closed the hand gingerly around the cloth _"Why are you being so helpful?"_ Sniping at Kenny when his head popped back up briefly {Name} laid the hand down on the bar _"Don't think this gives you some kind of credit."_ Throwing out another bitter comment {Name} halted from making another when Kenny shot a darkened gaze her way _"I'll cut your tongue out if you carry on."_ Another warning given it came far sharper than the previous two he'd thrown at her.

Falling quiet {Name} looked away when Kenny tossed the small medical kit on the bar before he turned to the optics, inspecting the bottles before plucking up a single malt _"Would you have preferred your new fuck buddy to have come to your rescue?"_ Thumbing up the cork on the bottle he took a swig before sliding it across to {Name}.

 _"He's not my fuck buddy."_ Retorting rapidly, a mouthful was taken from the bottle _"Of course, not fuck, that's the wrong word."_ Kenny sneered _"What did that note say, I wonder if your mou--!"_ Cut off when {Name} near dived over the bar, taking hold in the front of his shirt {Name} tugged him down until their lips were pressed together.

Unlike the two occasions previous -excluding the one Kenny put on her to get the note- {Name} took the lead on the kiss. Removing the hand from Kenny's shirt it slid up and around his neck, allowing the fingers to toy with the hair that skimmed the back of it. Confident that if the bar were not between them, it would have developed into something far more heated Kenny broke away, though {Name} wished he hadn't.

For two reasons.

 _"Well, I can confirm in part your mouth isn't just good for talking,"_ Kenny commented, a hand on his head it tipped back the hat when {Name}'s head dropped.

 _"There's that awful humour again."_ Partially cringing {Name} slithered back to rest on the stool, the hand once on Kenny's neck falling away to search out the bottle of whiskey.

Pausing mid-sip when he took the cloth out {Name}'s injured hand _"I wasn't joking,"_ he started inspecting the cut with scrutinising eyes _"But I guess I will have to wait to find out if he is right in the other assumption of your mouth."_ Lips tugged up at the corner Kenny tapped a thumb on the cut.

Flinching back {Name} squirmed in a mixture of discomfort and cringing _"Who says you will ever find out?"_ Slanting her eyes to meet Kenny's a slow smile appeared _"I'm sure I will get to know soon enough."_ He replied with confidence.

Giving a single laugh {Name} looked away, there was no charm at all in anything Kenny did, but somehow he was entrancing in the oddest of ways.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Overlooking the city, the hill was almost a world away from the city below. Here they laid to rest the people who were victims of its dangerous inhabitants.

Brushing away the leaves and pulling up the weeds that surrounded the gravestones {Name} set down the flowers, tulips specifically. They were her mother's favourite. Tracing the gold lettering backed by black marble {Name} sighed, it was four years ago today her parents were murdered.

Eyes closing the images flickered to life behind the lids. It was always the same, jittering and disjointed just like a movie from the days before they had sound. The images sketchy and broken up, cut off with a blank screen. It was like watching it through frosted glass.

A quack surmised it was some kind of protection. Mind not ready to know what she already knew, it shielded her, until {Name} was prepared to accept it.

_"You changed your last name. It's why there is no record of you."_

Twisting around, {Name} raised a knee, the bandaged hand gripping the kneecap she narrowed her eyes at the man leaning on a grave marker two rows down. What was Erwin doing here?

Pushing off Erwin walked into the same row as {Name}, hands hidden in the pockets of his trouser _"What are hiding from?"_ He queried one coming out a set of car keys spun on a single finger.

What was {Name} hiding from? A lot if she was honest.

{Name}'s parents were once the bosses of the cities underworld, running their business out of the pub that {Name} now owned. They were kind people, always concerned for {Name}'s wellbeing. They wanted nothing but the best for {Name} and they did all they could to make sure that she did not steer into their work.

They made certain {Name} was educated by the books. Her mother taught her how to take pride in her looks, and her father made sure that she could throw mean hooks, with both hands.

{Name} was well rounded. Intelligent but rough enough around the edges that she did not look too out of place in the city.

Having suspected it for some time, {Name} now believed their pressing of her was nothing to do with Kenny, that he was merely a front for what they were actually doing in the city _"Either your really bad at your job, or you're trying to confirm whatever theory you've concocted."_ Standing slowly {Name} watched Erwin's mouth flicker at the edges.

Swinging the keys into the palm of his hand Erwin came over haughty in his attitude _"Your parents were city bosses, and ran the pub you now own,"_ he stated confidently _"You were privately educated, excelled in all subjects with a shot at college and university."_ His voice became a careful slither _"Until the night of your last exam when your parents were murdered."_ Erwin finished quietly.

Blank-faced {Name} blinked slowly _"They were butchered would be a better way of describing it."_ Stating it bluntly {Name} got the sense that Erwin was hoping to get under her skin by stating what he knew. {Name} watched Erwin's brow crease, something about what she said didn't sit right with him, and she knew what it was _"Why was I untouched? I hid."_ Jumping straight to the question and answer that every person asked about that night {Name}'s eyes narrowed _"Is that why you're here?"_

After nine long months, the investigation was dropped, left to go cold and stagnant. No one talked about it, ever. Though everyone knew what happened in the flat above the favourite watering hole of the cities criminals. It was like it was forgotten, left to gather dust in the back of their minds. A taboo subject left best alone.

Erwin moved, stopping only when there were an arms reach between them _"Traumatic experience aside, why have you stayed?"_ He asked softly, a glimmer of care for {Name} flashing across his visage _"You are a smart girl, easy on the eyes. You had the world at your feet."_

It was almost convincing Erwin's little act, trying to butter her up and make her sweet. Except, {Name} saw right through it, Erwin was only trying to pry and get whatever it was that he wanted out of her.

A small smile curved {Name}'s mouth as she leant forward _"You'd be well suited on my side of the fence,"_ she mused _"Appearing so sincere that it would blindside a fool."_ She laughed before starting to walk backwards _"My parents warned me about people like you, honest liars."_ Raising the bandaged hand {Name} gave a small wave _"Oh, give my thanks to Nile."_

Turning and starting down the hill {Name} pondered on the reason for their sudden interest in her parent's case. It was left well alone by the local police, some were even relieved when it was closed.

Glancing up at the small stone church {Name} discovered telling Erwin to give Nile her thanks was entirely pointless as she caught sight of the man leaning on the iron railing.

 _"Nile."_ Greeting the man quietly {Name} frowned when he offered a coffee cup, another balanced in the cup holder she took it with a small smile _"You bought me a coffee?"_ She queried bringing it to her mouth.

Nile smiled slyly _"Its Erwin's."_ he answered quietly and somewhat cheekily.

It made sense that it was for Erwin it tasted bitter _"It tastes like his personality."_ Handing it back {Name} smiled _"I'm not stopping."_ Telling him straight that she didn't intend to stick around she made to sidestep until Nile cut up her path, a hand out and a step back taken he cleared his throat.

 _"Look, I know you're wary of us,"_ he started carefully _"But I'm not here on official business, Erwin just wanted me to be an errand boy."_ Nodding to the coffees with some grievance Nile turned back to {Name} _"I just want to take you for a drink."_ With a small flush of colour glazing his cheeks Nile stood straight.

{Name} knew better than to agree, to go for a drink with a police officer came with its own implementations and problems, but it was proving hard to deny the man when he turned those dark eyes on her. They reminded {Name} of a Labrador puppy, they were imploring and expectant, holding a glimmer of hope.

Looking up and down the street {Name} met with Nile's eyes again _"Ok, but somewhere out of the city."_ She answered softly, a smile dancing over her mouth as Nile looked as though he was ready to bust out a victory dance, but caught himself at the last second.

Dumping the coffees on top of an expensive looking BMW Nile moved down to the car in front. It wasn't as flashy, but it was still sleek _"I know the perfect place."_ He grinned as he opened the passenger door.

Sliding into the seat, {Name} settled, a quick glance given to the car behind she jabbed a thumb at it as Nile started the engine _"Who's car is that?"_ She queried softly as Nile sat straight _"Erwin's."_ he responded shortly with a grin.

It made the reflection {Name} caught in the wind mirror make sense. The man pinching the bridge of his nose before picking up the drinks it made {Name} wish that she'd done something to Erwin's drink. But she didn't make it a habit of carrying laxatives in her handbag.

It was quite a turnaround from the Nile who left a sordid note under a pint, to the almost bashful and shy one sitting next to her.

Remembering the contents of the note, {Name} groaned quietly, a small rush of heat touching on her cheeks it brought another thought to the front of her mind _"Why were you at the pub last night?"_ Curious to know the reason behind Nile's presence he swished his tongue across his bottom lip _"I told you, it's just a precaution."_ Responding gently he lifted a finger from the gear stick to point at her hand _"It's a good thing I was around too."_ Meeting {Name}'s eyes briefly she shrugged, she was more than capable of looking after herself, but she didn't want to shoot down Nile's valiant efforts to keep her safe.

Sliding the hand between her thighs {Name} couldn't help but smile, she'd kicked Nile and his friends out at eight in the evening, nothing happened until four in the morning. Which meant Nile must have been waiting a long time, with no guarantee that anything would happen.

Sure that there was more to it than what Nile was saying she stayed quiet on the matter _"This will only happen once."_ She announced, making sure that Nile was aware of the matter this would be a one-off thing, she side glanced him _"I only agreed because you pulled the puppy eyes."_

Nile smiled "If I pulled the puppy eyes again what are the chances of you agreeing to go on a proper date?" He asked with a hint of confidence, but the flash of colour on his face wavered away that he was feeling as he sounded.

{Name} knew she shouldn't have, but she found Nile somewhat charming. Like a schoolboy not being sure how to speak with girls, but still willing to give it a shot _"It would only be out of pity."_ Answering with a small grin, {Name} looked away when Nile responded quickly _"You can get a lot of things out of pity."_ He turned an eye on {Name}, something was daring and quite devilish about him. Nile seemed to have an answer for everything, and though it was not always gentlemanly, the delivery of his lines made it work.

Eventually, the car came to be parked, leaning forward {Name} gazed at the pretty building in front of them. Covered in ivy and antiqued the place looked quite fancy, it made {Name} thankful that she always dressed up when visiting her parent's graves _"Where are we?"_

Nile sat back in the seat, his fingers scratching at the small beard on his chin _"The horse and horn,"_ he answered before a finger flicked out _"Or the unicorn."_ Pointing to a sign hanging from the side of the building {Name} leant across to view it.

There was a white unicorn painted over a black background, and under in fancy calligraphy was the name he said first _"Why here?"_ She sat back, a small narrowing in her gaze.

Nile smiled as he unbuckled his belt _"I want to make a good impression,"_ he started before getting out of the car, walking around to {Name}'s side he opened her door before holding out a hand _"Want to make myself look good before you realise I'm not the gentleman I pretend to be."_

Mouth pinching to refrain the smile {Name} gave a thoughtful hum _"Hoping I will be suckered in by your wit and charm before I find out you're actually an arsehole? Nice plan."_ Taking Nile's hand, she stepped out _"Is it working?"_ He asked quietly.

Patting Nile's shoulder, {Name} shook her head _"You will have to wait until the end of this date for the answer to that."_ Smiling {Name} folded her hands in front of her _"So you consider this a date?"_ Nile tipped his head, a finger scratching behind his ear _"Only because this place is a little too dazzling for a simple drink."_

Nile looked ahead of them, it allowed {Name} to gaze around. It really was a pretty place, the grounds well tended there were flowers and statues dotted about artistically. The front was shut off from the road behind by a large and well-maintained hedge. In truth {Name} was a little speechless, and more than flattered that Nile brought her to such a place.

Nile adjusted his stance, a hand brushing back the suit jacket his hand rested on his waist _"Shall we?"_ The other hand came out to guide their way, but before Nile could move {Name} reached across and gripped his arm _"How many have you brought here?"_ She asked with a knowing tone.

A small smirk curved one side of Nile's face _"Three including you."_ With a small nod, he curved a brow when {Name} laughed _"And what was the success rate of the other two?"_ Suddenly quite curious {Name}'s mouth pinched to disguise her want to laugh when Nile answered: _"Well, I got more than a pity date."_

Tugging at the top of his ear Nile smiled _"There is a lot of things on the pity list, you can take your pick of what they were."_ Walking backwards carefully Nile shoved both hands in his pockets _"Come on, the inside is even better."_ He grinned playfully, a movement of his head beckoning for {Name} to follow.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Head down in the cradle of the arms the glass of water stayed hugged in the curve of the arm. The rattle of the door sounded louder than usual, the clinks and scrapes of the glasses making {Name}'s ears ache. Feeling sensitive was an understatement at that moment when each and every sense was being attacked in one form or another.

This was summed up to be a hangover like no other, and {Name} thought she'd had it rough after the one night when she believed it an entirely good idea to make her way through two bottles of vodka.

Even the slightest of movements was too much; it made her queasy and a little thankful that the bucket was tucked between the stool and the bar.

A sharp thump on the bar {Name} whined in complaint. This was the first time since taking over the pub that {Name} genuinely considered taking on a member of staff. Each pint pulled, or spirit mixed sent her stomach churning and forced her to keep moving to the absolute minimum _"Do that again, and you will be barred for a month."_ Grumbling into the bar, {Name} didn't care for who it was that the threat was aimed at.

The scrape of the stool on the other side made her ears tingle, and sent a fresh thudding wave across her skull _"Is this why you were closed all of yesterday, to get yourself in a mess?"_ The smoothly delivered jibe made {Name}'s head tilt slowly, one eye cracking open it squinted against the setting sunlight _"Maybe."_ Putting down her head again {Name} waved a hand as if to say that Kenny could serve himself. The thought of moving was vomit inducing at this point in time.

An audible sigh made Kenny patted the top of {Name}'s head, the contact a little to firm for liking she coiled away _"What did you drink?"_ Curious and apparently finding something quite funny about her state Kenny drifted behind the bar. It was only the brush of his arm across {Name}'s back that notified her, Kenny's movements were creepily silent _"Wine and my dignity."_ She lamented, arms unfurling the fingers massaged at her temples.

Summing it up to nerves {Name} managed to plough a way through far too many glasses of wine while with Nile. At the very least {Name} knew she'd remained respectful in the fancy tavern up until the point they left. After that, a trip and fall into the hedgerow, the rest was pretty damn blank until she woke up in her bed.

{Name} could only hope that the haze in her mind would not lift to reveal anything more than her acting a drunken idiot. Though the scrape on the left knee left her questioning a few things.

Kenny sucked in a breath _"Wine is a trickster,"_ he sniggered before a faint pop of a cork sounded _"Though to drink your dignity away? Must have been an eventful night."_ Surmising something from her sarcastic wording Kenny propped one arm back on the bar as he inspected the label of the bottle in his other hand _"Eventful enough to be dropped back by the scruffy-faced officer."_ Taking a mouthful, Kenny gave {Name} a side glance as she paled.

Ah, so that's how {Name} got home.

Fingers tapping the bar top it felt like the dread and fear of Kenny's knowledge of who {Name} was with washed away the hangover, but left behind the deeply pitted sickness "I only went for a drink. He was pretty insistent." Excusing her decision {Name} took small sips of the water, her mouth coming over quite dry.

Kenny nodded _"See, an old friend of mine works at the Horse and Horn,"_ he paused to take another mouthful _"And he said that he saw the owner of this place, was getting rather spoilt by some dark-haired fella."_ Scratching under his chin Kenny's mouth drew into a straight line _"And I know it wasn't me, so I thought who could that be?"_ Pacing across the floor behind it made {Name} consciously aware of how exposed and vulnerable she was.

Clicking fingers suddenly, it made {Name} jump to the edge of the stool, and in turn Kenny smile _"Then I figured it out, Prince fuck buddy was the one you were getting cosy with."_ He drawled taking another mouthful of the bottle _"You're making it sound far worse than what it actually was."_ Quietly defending her judgement for going for the drinks {Name} leant back when Kenny propped an arm on the bar again and came up close to her face _"Princess, the last they saw of you, the two of you were diving in a bush."_ If not for the fact the words were sliding venomously off Kenny's tongue, she would have laughed.

As though the comment of the evening blew back the haze over the memory of the night {Name} sat straight, nothing untoward happened at all _"I fell!"_ She argued, disliking of being accused of something she'd not done, it hurt that little more coming from Kenny, for a reason she did not understand. Swinging out the left leg {Name} pointed at the scrape on the knee, remembering now why it was there {Name} nearly laughed, but thought better of it _"I smacked my knee off a damn cherub and tripped over."_ Explaining what Kenny's so-called friend must have seen the wrong end of the leg snapped back _"Besides, what business is it of yours what I do anyway?"_ Closer to a shout {Name} shrunk back when Kenny made a sudden withdrawal from her vicinity.

Locked in a heated staring contest, it was Kenny who sort of broke it when one of his eyes narrowed a fraction smaller. One side of his mouth dipping {Name} was sure that she must have still been drunk because he looked somewhat upset by her comment. Lips forming a sneer Kenny seemed ready to make sniping and probably vicious retort, but his words fell dead when the doors of the bar burst open, the floor shaking with the heavy footwear of the kitted out officers that stormed through.

Sliding off the stool {Name} watched in a bewildered state as the men and women sat having a casual drink fought each other for the back door, the officers doing quick work of trying to secure as many as possible. Mouth agape {Name}'s tongue flicked out angrily when a rather smug faced Erwin approached the bar _"You said to come back if we had a warrant."_ Flapping the paper, so it tapped the tip of her nose {Name} snatched it out his hand _"I don't know what you're hoping to find, but this is going to be a waste of your time."_ Hissing each word {Name} took a step back when Erwin made a swiping action of two fingers to send around an officer behind the bar _"We'll be the deciders of that."_ His voice came silkily and taunting before he moved away.

Backing up with hands out to the sides {Name}'s teeth ground together when the man gave her an impromptu pat down. As expected, he found nothing on her hidden away. The same, however, could not be said for many of the others. Finding the owner of the gaze that was burning holes in {Name}'s back she made haughty breath in return once Kenny was free of his own pat down _"I had nothing to do with this."_ Tired and feeling quite defeated {Name} slumped back into the stool, head down in her hands the heels of the palms rubbed at her eyes _"Fuck!"_ Kicking the shelf {Name} put her head back down in the cradle of her arms.

This raid was not going to bode well for business, and by the gleaming and murderous eyes of the those being carted out the door, {Name} just signed her name on all of their hit lists. Inhaling deeply {Name} searched out for the bottle she knew was on the bar, fingers closing around it, she found another hand came over it tightly. Looking up {Name}'s brow furrowed when Kenny caught her chin between his long fingers, the hand covering hers sliding up to loop at her wrist he pulled it, and subsequently {Name} off the stool.

Unsure what to make of Kenny's sudden amorous move to plant a kiss on {Name}, and considering the timing was far from appropriate she winged straight into it.

Hell, if her life and livelihood were about to go down the drain, at the very least, she may as well dabble with the man a little _"You're up to something."_ Breaking apart from the heated exchange {Name} quizzed Kenny's intentions, his mouth curled again, but a little more pleasant than before the door was busted open _"If you mean by my want to get you in bed finally, then yes, I am up to something."_ He answered smoothly like it was a perfectly reasonable and adequate response.

Guessing it was the closest to romantic Kenny could manage {Name} hid her want to scold the man behind a tepid, but sustained smile.

 _"Ah, you've wooed me,"_ with a cutting edge and heavy sarcasm {Name} placed the back of her hand dramatically to her forehead before Kenny pressed in toward her _"My place or yours?"_ Quirking up a brow rapidly {Name} near burst out laughing.

Ignoring the commotion behind {Name} felt like she finally hit the nail on the head for Kenny's attitude previously _"You were jealous."_ She whispered, leaning back to get a good look at his face when it came over tense _"I will gut you."_ He warned, managing to keep the threatening manner of its delivery, it didn't quite come over as he probably wanted it to.

Wanting to tease and taunt Kenny for it {Name} thought better, this was not the time to do it, not when the place was being torn apart piece by piece.

Examining the mess that they were creating {Name} felt cold on meeting Erwin's gaze. From where he stood on the steps that lead up to the flat above he drummed his fingers on the bannister, a keen eye on {Name}.

It didn't make sense, at the start {Name} thought their presence was due to the man happily swigging away on the whiskey, but the conversation with Erwin suggested it was something to do with her parent's murders. Now with the sudden rounding up of the drinkers that frequented the bar, {Name} felt like she'd missed the mark somewhere. There was something in between that she'd not picked up on, or not read the lines of in the very brief exchanges they'd shared.

Feeling like the headache of the hangover was trying to return {Name} attempted to relax, arms folding on the bar top she watched them tear apart what was her home from home.

Their interest turned on a section of floorboards {Name} felt suddenly uneasy, but she couldn't figure out why.

A rush of hot air across the cheek {Name} looked across when Kenny brushed against her side _"Prepare yourself, Princess,"_ he spoke softly, almost like he was concerned _"You're about to learn some cold hard truths about your parents."_ Pushing back from the bar Kenny turned away when another board splintered, and a shout rang across to Erwin.

_"Sir! We've got bodies under here."_

 


	10. Chapter 10

Running the heel of a palm across the edge of the table, one leg jittered up and down.

This could not be happening.

  
Three bodies so far were found hidden beneath the pub floor. They were still searching when Erwin suggested {Name} accompanied him to the station, and she didn't object.

 

{Name} didn't know about them, nothing at all. Yet somehow {Name} felt some sort of guilt take hold on the pit of her stomach. Could she be considered an accessory, for unknowingly hiding the whereabouts of the corpses? A myriad of emotions and thoughts clogged her mind, making any rational thought impossible.

 

Sat in the spartan room {Name} chewed anxiously on her lip. No one came in, not since they'd put her in the room. Left alone to her thoughts and the silence {Name} felt like she was going stir crazy. Needing someone to tell her something, she continued to jitter and jive her leg beneath the table.

 

Finally, the door opened. All three entered, coffee cups in hand and a large brown folder tucked under Mike's arm {Name} eyed it with caution.

 

Erwin and Nile took the seats opposite {Name}. Mike sliding the file down he moved to lean on the wall as {Name}'s eyes fleeted between all three.

 

Hollowing down the cheeks {Name} pulled the soft skin between her teeth as Erwin adjusted to be more comfortable. The scrape of a coffee cup being slid across by Nile a soft smile tinged his visage, though his eyes that only the other day reminded {Name} of a puppy were hard and cold.

 

 _"For the time being we'll keep this off the record,"_ Erwin started, a hand calmly flipping open the file in front of him _"As long as we're in agreement that you cut out your evasive bullshit."_ It wasn't a question, Erwin was stating that he would not tolerate her abrasive attitude.

 

A single nod {Name} closed the hand on the edge of the table, but still, the leg kept going _"I'm well aware I'm in no position to play games."_ It may have sounded sharp, but in truth {Name} was scared and possibly a little defensive.

 

Erwin made little reaction, other than a slow, laconic blink that occasionally covered the piercing stare "Good. Now, what can you tell us about your parents?" Professional and curt he slid his fingers together.

 

 _"I think you'll understand if I have a rather rose-tinted view of them,"_ talking over the lump forming in her throat and threatening to choke her, a quickly forced cough jarred it away.

 _"I mean I know they were by no means saints, but I..."_ she trailed off, what did she really know?

 

They were Jekyll and Hyde in all honesty. So kind and caring, sincere and loving toward {Name}, but she knew it was reserved only for her. Many times {Name} would hear the threats, the breaking glass and cries and pleas filter up through the floorboards. {Name} blotted them out, pretended they were not happening and would fold the pillow over to cover her ears _"I don't think I knew them at all if I'm honest."_ Concluding the strung on thoughts, {Name} released the table to run it up her arm.

 

Erwin sat forward, the hands coming up from the table he set his chin on them _"What's your earliest memory?"_ He queried, his tone vibrating to hide whichever emotion was trying to force its way through.

 

Struck dumb by the question {Name}'s brows pinched to the centre of her head _"Pardon?"_ Pushing back in the chair {Name} felt unsettled in the way that Erwin was looking at her, it was almost longing in his eyes, but not a romantic sort.

 

Head angling away {Name} closed her eyes, what was her earliest memory?

 

 _"I remember being in a field, it was sunny,"_ murmuring as the images flicked back to life {Name} smiled fondly _"I had fallen over, cut my--"_

_"Knee."_

 

Eyes opening in a flash {Name} stared across at Erwin. Tongue curled back and pushed up against the teeth {Name} nodded stiffly. It was just a good guess, it was commonplace for kids to fall and scuff their knees.

 

Erwin sat back a motion of the head Nile, and Mike left the room without a word.

 

Left alone in Erwin's presence {Name} felt her chest constrict, it left her short of breath as her heart hammered behind the ribs.

 

Dropping a hand onto the file, Erwin spun it around _"I will tell you what I know of your parents,"_ sliding the file toward {Name} he kept his hand on it _"Your dad was a constable, and your mother a social worker."_ Removing the hand, it exposed the photo that it had hidden.

 

Staring down at it {Name}'s hand flew to cover her mouth _"What is this?"_ Whimpering her fingers shook as they peeled the photo out of the paper clip.

 

 _"Your mother removed a child from a pub, the parents tied to multiple unsolved crimes, the environment was volatile. She believed the child would be safer in care."_ Erwin explained gently _"They didn't like that, the parents of that little girl were angry."_

Bright eyed and wearing a full and cheeky smile the little girl that stared up from the photo was without a doubt, {Name}.

 

Erwin stood up, moving toward the window that sat high on the wall of the room, hands in pockets he sighed _"We were in the backfields as we always were on a Sunday."_ Erwin murmured, his voice hitched a fraction _"They came, with one intention."_

 

{Name}'s head was swimming, the field again alive in her memory it didn't feel so blurred anymore _"Stop."_ Inhaling a ragged breath {Name} pushed the photo away, eyes bleary as the tears fell unrestrained she moved without direction or purpose _"Please stop."_

 

Cradling her head {Name} shook it back and forth, none of it was making sense, and none of it should have.

 

 _"{Name}?"_ Erwin called for her attention carefully, his shoes scuffing the floor when he turned toward her _"You were born {Name} Smith."_ He stated boldly, a small wobble in his usually controlled notes.

 _"Those people you call your parents, killed ours in retaliation for our mum removing their daughter,"_ he charged on, even when {Name} slid down into a crouch, doubled over and hugging her body _"They took you, kept you and raised you as if you were theirs."_

 

Hitting back against the wall {Name} shifted her hands, covering her face she sobbed into them.

 

Vaguely, {Name} recalled running after a small blonde boy. They were laughing and giggling until he put out an arm and stopped {Name} coming any further forward _"Run."_ He'd ordered, eyes wide and wet his face lost all its colour.

 

Confused {Name} clutched at her dress _"Erwin?"_ Her childish voice whispered, he'd never been so serious _"Just run, {Name}!"_ Shouting back a hand shoved her. It was how {Name}'s knee was cut, she'd cried and wailed. It was what brought the strange people to them. Erwin tried, his small eight-year-old self-attempted to keep them from getting to {Name}, but he was weak in comparison. They'd struck Erwin, hard enough that he fell down. It was as {Name} tried crawling to him, that they picked her up, kicking and screaming, calling for her mum and dad.

 

With a sharp inhale {Name} trapped the breath behind her teeth, grinding them together so tight they ached. Tossing her gaze to where Erwin was staring down at the photo, his face creased, it was like looking at the picture caused him physical pain.

 

_"You're my brother, aren't you?"_

 


	11. Chapter 11

By the morning hours, a total of eight bodies were uncovered. All but one found under the floors of the pub. The excluded one was discovered in the cellar beneath a manhole that for years {Name} believed was filled in with concrete.

Released without charge after sitting through a proper interview {Name} felt at a loss to how to proceed. In one day {Name} discovered that her birth parents were killed by the people who kidnapped and raised her as their own. Two sets of parents murdered. Among that, there was the matter that {Name} was not an only child as she'd grown up believing, but she, in fact, had a brother who was five years older than her.

What a tragic little lie her life really was.

Thoroughly dazed {Name} turned down Nile's offer for him to drive her home. Wanting to be out in the fresh air and have time to gather her thoughts {Name} didn't even spare a glance at Erwin. Just because they happened to be blood, didn't mean {Name} was in anyway inclined to soften up with him. Knowing the origins of her life and remembering that at one stage she'd been enamoured by him, didn't change that they knew nothing of each other anymore. They were standing on opposite sides of the fence and taking lunging steps further away from each other. In truth, {Name} wanted to be as far from him as physically, mentally and emotionally possible.

Sticking to the main roads {Name} walked idly, there was no rush to get home, for that matter she didn't want to go there. Wanting to be alone with her thoughts, quickly became wanting the distraction of company. Feeling somewhat isolated and detached from the place she grew up in {Name} inclined her head to the outpour of voices.

Across the road was {Name}'s one-time rival pub. Though {Name} catered to the seedy folk, the one that had a fight spilling out its doors was the place for the ones who'd turn a blade on you for so much as breathing near them. Volatile was too kind and gentle a word for the area, but it was the only one that came to mind at that moment.

Growing up in and around violence it held a dangerous comforting. One that {Name} needed, even if it was just to forget the day's events, always requiring to be on your toes didn't allow time wasted to bitter thoughts and complex memories.

Crossing over, {Name} skirted around the two men setting on a single man. It was not {Name}'s place to separate them, it was not like she knew the man getting a beat down anyway. Slipping through the double doors, {Name} took a deep inhale of the air. Pungent and nothing short of an onslaught to the senses, {Name} embraced it for what it was.

Finding space at the bar, {Name} met the eye of the landlady. Harsh eyed and viper-tongued the woman's face was lined with her struggles, teeth browning and stained they flashed in a sad smile _"On the house love."_ Sliding the double vodka across the beer washed top {Name} closed her fingers around it.

After the initial questioning of her parent's murders four years ago, {Name} ended up in this very bar. Everyone knew that {Name} was underage, but said nothing and let her drink through two bottles of vodka. By the end of the night {Name} lost her virginity on the pool table, and had thrown up twice in the potted plant turned ashtray out the front, before sleeping in the park under the slide.

A little more controlled than the time before {Name} took each sip like it was the last time she would ever taste it. {Name} wasn't there to get drunk after all, she just didn't want to be alone.

Someone swayed sharply into {Name}'s side, an elbow thrust into the back of the person, a loud shout rattled her ears, though it lost some steam and became a frightened whisper.

Ignoring the crack of skin hitting skin, and a person hitting a table and chair {Name} continued drinking. There was no music, the jukebox looked to have been busted a long time ago and so was left to hang limply off the wall. Not that any music could have been heard above the many voices that collided together in the small drinking space.

A set of arms coming around the waist {Name} lifted one foot to the ball, the heel tapping around until the foot was found of the man slurring far too descriptive words about what he wanted to do with her. Snapping down the heel of her boot {Name} twisted it, making sure to crush over the man's little toe she took her drink down in one.

Only one drink in, and already it was time to go. Breaking away from the bar {Name} twisted out of the man's reach, his thrown out hand finding air she threw elbow after elbow to get back to the door.

Though not having been in there long, the rush of air on her skin was welcoming and refreshing. Waiting at the edge of the pavement {Name} eyed the door as it slammed into the wall, hard enough that she was surprised the glass didn't break.

Thin lips in a snarl Kenny's eyes were burning into {Name}'s. Any other time it would have scared her witless, but not in that moment. Waiting until Kenny was in reach {Name} closed the two sides of his coat within a single hand, forcing him forward and their mouths to meet. With one hand up to keep the hat in place, Kenny dragged her closer with the other.

 _"Yours."_ Breathing heavily {Name} parted their almost ferocious kissing to announce her intentions _"What?"_ He uttered back in some confusion, before trying to keep her silent by setting another fevered kiss on her _"Your place, stupid."_ Laughing against Kenny's mouth when he stopped in his persistent attack on her lips, their eyes met.

Curious, Kenny soon gave a lusty smirk _"As you wish, Princess."_ Slapping his hat down on her head Kenny used the arm at her waist to steer them away from the pub.

Though the decision was somewhat rushed, it was what {Name} wanted, what she'd wanted for some time even if it was only then that she realised it.

 


	12. Chapter 12

  
Chest to chest they brushed together with the out of tempo breaths, fingers ghosting up {Name}'s spine Kenny's other hand kept a hold on her thigh. Lips pecking lightly between their laboured, but short breaths {Name} nipped at Kenny when he slid the hand from her back around to her stomach. The feather-like touch making the muscles quiver in a mixture of a tickle, but excitement Kenny smirked: _"It suits you."_

Sliding back Kenny's hat from where it sat on her head a laugh broke up {Name}'s breathing, putting it under strain again _"I've known men not to remove their socks,"_ pinching the wide brim {Name} cocked her head _"But never a hat."_

It annoyed {Name} at first, especially when the rim cut in just above her eyes. Guessing Kenny was under no inclination to remove it, {Name} decided on the best solution that would not kill the mood. Having used a leg to roll Kenny off and onto his back, {Name} straddled him, the hat taken away and slapped on her head, they'd proceeded without further interruption.

Tucking finger and thumb under {Name}'s chin, a quiet tutting noise parted his mouth _"I don't appreciate being compared to your others."_ He chided, a sharpness breaking up the satisfied glint of his eyes.

With a half-lidded gaze, {Name} stroked back Kenny's hair, an arm resting on a shoulder so that she could twist the ends of the surprisingly soft threads around her fingers _"I'm sure you don't."_ Under breath {Name} put a kiss on the corner of his mouth when he looked ready to make some remark.

Stretching forward {Name} sunk her head to rest on his shoulder a yawn forcing through as she took notice of the small clock on the windowsill. It was approaching five in the morning, and still, they'd not slept a wink. Not that sleeping was on either of their minds when they'd stumbled through the door of the spartan apartment.

Far more fixated on Kenny at the start {Name} finally took in the surroundings when he slid her off him, his back stretched out to search besides the bed. Laying on one side, {Name} kept a hand reached out and on Kenny's back, the tips of the fingers following the outlines of the small scars and indents that cut across his skin.

The place was bare of any kind of homely attributes, no little knick-knacks to give a hint of further insight into Kenny's personality. A studio flat nothing was cut off except for a door which {Name} assumed held the bathroom behind. It was minimalistic like he held no desire to settle in the place and make it his own. A place where if needs be, Kenny could pack up and be gone in seconds.

Retracting the hand when Kenny rolled back {Name} tucked it under her head when he rested back on the wall, a headboard absent the scratch of a lighter and a small waft of smoke he exhaled carefully. Nose crinkling at the sharp and tangy aroma {Name} realised it was not a cigarette Kenny was toking on.

Laying down one leg Kenny put an arm around {Name}'s shoulder, tapping it _"Come here."_ Mumbling around the crumpled and too long roll-up, he waited as {Name} moved to lay between his legs, her back put on his chest.

Head tipped back when Kenny ran a hand down and took a soft hold on her neck to keep her in place, he made a deep inhale. Lips sealed tight Kenny leant down, their mouths connecting her lips parted as he breathed the smoke into her mouth.

Tangy and sharp the smoke filled her mouth, rolling across her tongue just as Kenny's entered and teased across the muscle. Travelling between their connected lips {Name} felt her head become light, and almost dizzy as the blowback took effect.

Quite relaxed {Name} let her eyes close. Tucking into the curve of Kenny's arm when he wrapped it across, their fingers slid together _"You can sleep, you're safe here."_ Soothing out the words against her hair Kenny placed a kiss on the top of her head.

As much as {Name} wanted to sleep, she was still a little too wired from the day before. Even with the physical activity and the aid of the herbal cigarette Kenny was still puffing on, she was not able to shut her thoughts off. At the very least it was quiet, and no one knew where {Name} was so there was little chance of a surprise visit.

Staring at the blackness behind the eyelids {Name} stirred when Kenny leant to the side, his arm keeping tight around her so as not to disturb too much her eyes opened a fraction.

 _"What is this?"_ Speaking quietly and with some reservation, {Name} avoided meeting Kenny's gaze when he turned back to her _"Seriously? Like you don't know."_ Words harsh Kenny turned the hand, the curled fingers holding the roll-up twitching.

Kenny missed the point again, it left {Name} feeling dumb, even if it was not her who was being the dumb one.

Sitting back against the wall Kenny brought the hand connected with hers up, using it to cover her eyes his lips brushed against {Name}'s ear _"It's permanent, as far as I'm concerned."_

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

It was the late afternoon by the time {Name} was awake again. Kenny still sound asleep care was taken to creep around the bed and collect the clothing thrown around before leaving.

Sky overcast {Name} shrugged down in the collar of the coat that smelled faintly of vodka, cigarette smoke and a cigarette of the herbal variety. Head a little clearer than the night before {Name} thought better of going to the pub, choosing instead to take the long way through the back alleys home.

Stepping out of the alley into the small cul-de-sac {Name} felt her heart flip-flop. Recognising the dark and sleek car parked on the curb, {Name} sighed heavily. As much as {Name} wanted to bury her head down in the sand, it was entirely impossible with the real skeletons she'd been walking on for the last two years.

Keys swinging around a finger {Name} approached the car passenger side, a sharp tap given to the window she watched the man jump in his seat. Making a circular motion with a hand once Nile calmed down {Name} bent when the window dropped down _"By the bags under your eyes, I'd say you've been here all night."_ Foregoing a sweet sentiment {Name} flicked a finger to point at the obvious sleep deprivation on his face.

Neck rolling Nile slouched down in the seat, a hand on one thigh, the other tapped on his window _"Since you walked out the station, yes."_ He answered slowly with a shrug _"Didn't have your number to call."_ He added with a small smile.

Rolling eyes {Name}'s mouth pouted thoughtfully _"I wouldn't have answered, anyway."_ Sliding back from the window she raised two fingers as if to say goodbye.

Walking around, {Name} counted down slowly as she approached the front door. Seat belt cracking the window, the whir to put the window back up, and finally, the door opening {Name} turned on a heel as Nile scrambled out _"Unless you're here on official business Officer Dickhead, go away."_ Thumb out and jabbing up the road {Name} waited as Nile straightened his suit.

One eye narrowed Nile tilted his head to look at her _"Dickhead? That's new."_ Laughing gently he soon coughed, a hand held out and apologetic _"Ok, so I lied."_ He admitted with a shrug, sliding both hands in his trouser pockets.

The afternoon Nile showed at the graveyard was nothing more than a ploy. Offering the coffee so they could lift {Name}'s DNA and confirm that Erwin was correct in his belief of them being related.

Brow arched {Name} smiled _"Did they let you claim those drinks back as expenses?"_ Enquiring sarcastically she grinned when Nile shook his head _"At least I got to waste your money then."_ Feeling somewhat happier she turned to unlock her front door.

A hand shooting past her face and gripping the door handle {Name} twisted as Nile lent over a shoulder _"That part was genuine, no false front."_ He murmured sheepishly, his tongue skimming his bottom lip as he withdrew from {Name}'s personal space, but kept a hand on the door.

Considerably cranky and by no means wanting to have a conversation filled with lies {Name} put both hands flat to Nile's shoulders _"Doesn't matter, I decreed that you're an arsehole before I even finished my first drink."_ Shoving Nile his feet tangled with the small white decorative fence that lined the path.

Hitting the concrete Nile hissed, the dull thunk of both elbows hitting the ground his face contorted sharply _"I can arrest you for that."_ Voice strained he leant up on one arm; the other slung over the drawn up knee, a small smirk creased his lips.

 _"Is that your kink?"_ {Name} adopted a jeering tone _"Stalking, then slapping on the handcuffs?"_ Head cocked {Name} sucked on her teeth _"You're in the right job then. You little pervert."_

Brow cocked up Nile's head soon tipped back _"Is this how you treat every damn guy who shows interest in you?"_ Laughing he rubbed at his eyes tiredly _"I guess this is your defensive measure. Don't want to get hurt and all that."_ Swinging up suddenly to sit crossed legged Nile stroked the hair collected on his chin _"If we're in agreement on the fact I'm an arsehole, how about we just skip the to and throw of words,"_ his lips curled into a half smirk _"And skip to the good part?"_

As much as {Name} wanted to deny it, Nile possessed a positively awful, yet somehow alluring way with words.

 _"Are you telling me you camped outside my house for hours, just to tell me that you want to fuck."_ Arms folding {Name} pushed out a hip, her tongue pulling back the bottom lip to catch between her teeth she observed Nile.

Upon his feet, Nile took time to brush the dust from his suit. Straightened his tie, and swept a hand back through his hair _"I told you on our date."_ With an air of confidence, Nile stepped over the small fence _"You're unforgettable, and I need to get you alone."_ Lowering to a husky whisper his lips brushed the lobe of her ear.

Making a backwards trail to the car Nile still wore the small, conniving but attractive smirk. The very one he wore when Nile said those words to her at the pub the first time. It was solicitous and gave {Name} an excited shiver. Until Cupid attacked her knee and she tripped into a hedge.

Possibly it was Cupid's way of saying don't go to bed with Nile. {Name} was more than ready to that night, but things did not go so smoothly on leaving the Unicorn.

Giving Nile the middle finger {Name} shook her head _"You've upgraded Nile,"_ she mused _"Officer Desperate is not going to be called for any duties,"_ finally twisting the key a shoulder pushed the door open.

 _"And the only thing you will be smashing is yourself with your own damn hand."_ Waving her hand to indicate the motion {Name} smiled when Nile's cocky demeanour faded, but he still appeared confident for some reason.

Closing the door {Name} couldn't help the small laugh Nile managed to bring out of her.

Walking the hall {Name} picked the mail from the carpet, flicking idly through them without really paying attention until she was leaning against the kitchen side. One envelope, in particular, attracting {Name}'s eyes for the matter it was handwritten and had no sending address, just her name.

With a furrowed brow {Name} thumbed open the cheap envelope, the paper flimsy and folded clumsily. It would be better to say it was shoved inside than folded. Unfolding the slip {Name} felt a cold seep into her skin at the rushed scrawl that spread diagonally on the page.

Screwing it back up {Name} threw it across the room, a hand sweeping back her hair she caught the wobbling bottom lip fiercely between the teeth.

Taking slow inhales {Name} sought through her bag for her mobile, scrolling until it came to the newly saved contact.

{Name} needed Erwin gone, and their newly discovered relation kept very, very quiet.


	14. Chapter 14

  
Prepared to call in favour of an old friend, {Name} cut the call off after the second ring when a text interrupted the dialling tone. Reading the short message over and over {Name} eventually laughed in some disbelief. Someone acted on behalf of the many that Erwin ruffled the feathers of with his mass arrest.

Erwin was hospitalised, but not dead.

That was the best possible outcome and one that didn't have {Name}'s hands tied too. Though suspecting they would look {Name}'s way briefly, she could now honestly wash her hands of any liability.

Relaxed in the knowledge of it {Name} rolled her shoulders to shift the tension that balled between the shoulder blades, and left her feeling tense. It was baby steps for the time being, but {Name} hoped that Erwin's unfortunate meeting with a few of the local thugs would restore some faith in her and that no more threats would be posted through her door.

That being said, {Name} could only wonder who it was that posted the note. The most significant concern was that they knew where {Name} lived. Having taken a property on the far outskirts of the city where the scum fell away to the more hoity-toity denizens {Name} was confident that she'd be able to keep her whereabouts relatively unknown.

Deciding not to be too consumed by the worrisome thoughts {Name} attempted to go about her day as typically as possible. With no work to attend, {Name} tried to find things around the house to occupy her mind. Even going as far as attempting to do a spot of gardening, which only resulted in {Name} pouring a large glass of wine and laying down a blanket to bathe in the sun.

{Name} was never green fingered, so she wasn't too surprised by her lack of interest.

After a few more glasses - or rather the bottle - of wine, {Name} felt considerably relaxed. Eyes heavy and more than prepared to drift off to sleep, {Name} brought up her head at the creak of the gate that carried over the CD player. There was no wind to have caused the sound, and given the recent warning {Name} was less inclined to shrug it off as nothing to be concerned about.

With the music notes drifting into background noise, {Name} sat up on her knees. Eyes once half-lidded suddenly quite alert as her skin prickled with uncertainty.

It could very well be nothing, but something told {Name} not to brush it off. With a cautious eye on the side alley of the house, {Name} sipped at the remainder wine, legs a little wobbly as she made a slow pace back into the kitchen a hand slid the volume button down on the stereo.

Once the music was nothing more than a hum {Name} became aware of the creeping steps that were coming down the corridor from the front of the house. With the kitchen being the last room, it left {Name} with only two options. Wait and see if the person came down as far as the room she was in, or poke around the door and find out who it was sneaking around her home.

Neither appealed all that much, and so she considered her third option. With a rise in her brows and pout on her mouth {Name} sunk down the last of the wine before plucking up her house keys.

Backtracking out the French doors {Name} moved around the house and into the side alley. It was empty, but the gate was unlatched. It was probably why the gate creaked, as either the person snuck in, or back out.

Using two fingers to pull back the neatly painted wood {Name} stopped when the crack between the gate and wood exposed just who the creepers were in her house.

Sucking on her teeth {Name} stepped out onto the driveway as the taller, more lumbering policeman whispered into a radio in his hand.

 _"Breaking and entering,"_ {Name} paused to tut disapprovingly as the man lurched back across the drive in surprise _"Could have you arrested for that."_ Arms folding she pressed up against the wall beside the front door, knocking obnoxiously on the plastic panel between the glass _"Oh, Reiner sweetheart."_ Singing through the door, {Name} turned a smile on Bertholdt once he'd composed himself.

Reiner hulked back down the corridor, filling the doorway with his sturdy body, his thick arms folded tight over his puffed up chest _"It's not breaking in when you're concerned about the well-being of a member of the public."_ He slewed out the excuse without batting an eye.

Head tilted toward Reiner a sigh left her _"Tell Zeke to write you better lines."_

Bertholdt Hoover and Reiner Braun were two of many on Zeke's payroll within the constabulary. In truth, they were more Zeke's muscle men than anything, dealing with things in the physical sense than by use of any words. They'd been close once as kids, but as they grew older and their paths deviated, their liking of one another became nothing more than an acquaintance.

Reiner stepped out, a hand roughing up the back of his head he rolled his neck, which emitted small cracks from the bones _"I write my own I'll have you know,"_ he responded before a slow almost cocky smile made its way across his mouth _"They worked on you fine enough."_ Waggling his eyebrows {Name} looked away.

Accurate enough Reiner slurred something that enticed {Name} enough to let him have his way with her on the pool table all those years ago, but something told {Name} it was more a matter that she was in some form of self-destruct mode.

Placing a hand on Reiner's shoulder, it was patted in an almost mocking way _"Please, we all know you don't have a wank unless Zeke gives you permission."_

When Reiner deadpanned, {Name} smiled.

All fun aside, {Name} was concerned by Zeke's sudden interest in her. At one point Zeke and {Name}'s parents were business partners, but a deal went wrong and some manner of backstabbing, they became fast enemies. For a time after their deaths, Zeke floated around practically breathing down {Name}'s neck and trying to pressure her into selling the pub.

{Name} was starting to consider it after months of being harassed until Zeke withdrew the offer suddenly. Pleased at the time, it wasn't long until Zeke was sniffing back around when the pub became more popular with his clientele. Though {Name} didn't make it visible, she knew that Zeke was keeping tabs on her for some reason.

Manoeuvring Reiner out of the door with a hand {Name} caught sight of Bertholdt still whispering into the radio on his shoulder, purposely avoiding eye contact as he did.

 _"Whatever it is Zeke wants, the answer is no. Or fuck you."_ Giving Reiner the message to relay {Name} watched his mouth spread in a wide grin, it was unsettling.

Reiner stroked a hand around his jaw _"Word on the grapevine is that you have an excellent target painted on your back, you're going to need his help."_ With an air of confidence, Reiner rolled his massive shoulders _"You're going to need Zeke, and us."_

Tongue tracing the curve of her upper lip thoughtfully {Name}'s head shook _"I would rather face my baying mob than accept anything from that dog."_ Feeling quite sober, {Name} wished that she still had the wine glass in hand.

Looking as though Zeke wished to monopolise {Name} under the pretence of offering protection, it made her uneasy. Protection from Zeke would no doubt come with an incurred debt of the pub or a monthly fee. It was no secret that {Name} inherited a substantial amount of money, offshore bank accounts and properties included, so she was able to cough up a pretty penny or two.

Leaning in Reiner flicked a finger under {Name}'s chin, bringing her face up and out of the staring contest she was having with her feet _"He just wants to talk, consider it at least."_ Trying to urge an agreement from her, all Reiner got was a middle finger, she wasn't going to budge.

With a pitying look Reiner walked toward the patrol car, a hand tapping Bertholdt's shoulder, he jolted in fright before scurrying to take up his seat.

Mouth puckered {Name} inhaled deeply via her nose, chest filling until her lungs ached it came out in a growling rush. The idea of going overseas was starting to become appealing.

Catching a movement in the corner of one eye {Name} turned when the garden gate swung open casually, like the man leaning on the post had every right to be there.

Face dropping {Name} turned a half step toward the man as he bounced the gate from his foot to a hand and back again.

_"What do you want, Skippy?"_

Addressing Mike, who this time was dressed down in a simple fitted black t-shirt and jeans, she waited for an answer to his presence. Instead, what {Name} got was the gate pushed back to reveal two figures hiding behind.

Fingers clawing up into fists {Name} turned sharply on a heel, choosing to use the front door rather than join the three amigos lounging in her garden.

A further surprise found in that Erwin was already out and moving about, {Name} didn't hide her disappointment at the fact the job was not done correctly when she joined them in the kitchen.

 _"Knew I should have made the call myself,"_ she gritted her teeth, making each word a hiss, her following statement dying on her tongue when Erwin made an objection.

 _"You probably should have, though I wouldn't bother now. Too suspicious."_ Voice eluding any sound of discomfort or pain Erwin's movements were gingerish and careful. One arm in a sling, his mouth looked like they'd attempted a Chelsea Smile on him, the edges of his mouth split an inch or two thicker than natural.

Apparently, under no reservedness, all three made themselves comfortable around the kitchen table.

After a few moments of fidgeting to be comfortable, Erwin put {Name} under a stern eye _"There was a nurse at the hospital, who was rather talkative."_ He started but fell silent when {Name} rolled her eyes _"Nanaba the Natterer. She is on the payroll too, she would have fed you crap,"_ a smile curved one side of her mouth "A lot of what she says is bullshit, and intended to send people on wild goose chases."

Erwin wore a deliberate and self-satisfied smile _"We know. We're the ones who pay her."_ Announcing it smoothly he pointed to Mike who was scratching at his beard thoughtfully _"Skippy here, is her husband."_

Head cocked to the side {Name} was soon laughing, but it wasn't happy or heartfelt, more so a sound of disbelief _"Be careful with that information, I'm not under any obligation to keep quiet about it."_ Warning them {Name} leant back until she was resting on the kitchen island, a hand idly rubbing at the nape of her neck.

Brow furrowed {Name} poked her tongue against the inside of her cheek, brain-wracking carefully over the news of Nanaba. Arriving on the scene roughly a year before, Nanaba slipped in under the radar with ease, alongside four others.

So they'd been biding their time to make a move it seemed.

Still, for what purpose {Name} didn't fully understand. Erwin knew who killed their parents, confirmed that {Name} was his sister, what else was he driving for?

There was no possible way for Erwin to take revenge, someone beat him to it. Then again, there was the matter of their interest in Kenny, it was the starting point of communication between them.

Aside from that, was the Weasley games that Nile was up to. To top it off, Zeke was back and creeping around again.

Again the concept of going abroad crept to the front of her mind and became much more appealing.

 _"What is it that you're after?"_ Exasperated, and more than bored by the games being played {Name} met Erwin with a dead-on stare.

For a while Erwin said nothing, just drummed his fingers on the glass-topped table, until a cough cleared his throat _"What I tell you depends on your answer to my question."_ His voice gravelled at the edges, a slight wince closing up one eye.

Tongue-clicking {Name} placed a hand on her hip, she knew what was coming, again _"We're engaged, and I'm currently expecting his child."_ Mustering all the sarcasm, she possessed {Name} smiled brightly when Erwin drew in a breath and looked off to the far wall.

Though Erwin said nothing more and merely left, it let {Name} conclude that Kenny was their goal, and she was only a stepping stone between them.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Every action had a consequence. Every pebble created ripples, and it was starting to feel like {Name} was the pebble.

Nanaba the Natterer was dead. Body dumped in the local canal word spread that her demise was not kind, and far from quick.

Being in the know that Nanaba was undercover {Name} was looked at first for questioning.

Who did she tell?

Where was she between so and so?

The questions went on and on, but the answers they hoped for were not at the tip of {Name}'s tongue.

{Name} didn't tell anyone who Nanaba was, and she held an alibi for the times between the woman's disappearance, and her bodies discovery.

As the questioning ticked over to its eight-hour, {Name} felt her patience snapping. Whatever it was they wanted her to say, they were not going to get.

 _"I told you not to be so loose with that information,"_ she cut across Nile as he conferred in a whisper with her brother, Erwin _"Over half of the workforce here is on someone's payroll. It could have been any of them."_

One arm out in exasperation {Name} inclined her head _"Pinky and the Brain were floating around that day, they could have easily overheard you."_

Erwin looked up, a little show of interest present on his face, it was Nile who asked the question for both men.

 _"Who are they?"_ Leaning forward as to show interest Nile held a smile on the edges of his lips as {Name} tilted toward him.

 _"Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Fubar, best friends and working associates of Zeke."_ She cooed back at him, with a slight curl of her upper lip.

{Name} was not one to usually rat anyone out, but her meeting with Zeke just the day before left her with a sour taste in her mouth, and needing a few stitches.

When it came to that man, {Name} would happily watch the dogs sniff around him. Even if it would come with a retaliation.

Zeke would not catch her unawares a second time, that was for sure.

At the names given both Erwin and Nile showed a little more interest, though not in the right direction.

 _"You seem to have a personal grudge against them."_ Erwin finally spoke after having left Nile to do most of the talking. It irked {Name} to some degree that he would even try and give her the silent treatment.

{Name} nodded once _"We certainly have history, but up until a day or so ago, it was all sunshine and rainbows between us."_ Answering honestly {Name} rolled her shoulder as it twinged, the bruising left behind was like a marble design of blacks and purples.

They'd showed no restraint once Zeke clicked his fingers.

Opposite to her aching body, Erwin appeared to have healed up well from his own roughing up. A fact {Name} did not like all too much.

 _"Look, no matter how long you sit me here, I don't have the answers you want. You're wasting your time."_ Impatience again rearing up on top of being in pain and tired, {Name} gave them a one-sided shrug _"Speak to Bertholdt, he is the weaker of the two. He'll sweat bullets and look around like a lost puppy if he knows something."_ Almost mumbling the suggestion {Name} leant back in her chair, eyes wandering up the awful grey-blue walls.

A click of the recording device notified {Name} that the tape had been stopped. Though they had not announced the time to say the interview was ending.

Curious {Name} looked back across the table as Erwin left the room.

Alone with Nile was not a situation {Name} wanted, not after he'd made it clear what it was that he wanted from her.

 _"Were you with Ackerman over the last three days?"_ Nile queried seriously, his dark eyes burning intensely.

With a frown {Name} nodded, though she was pretty drunk for the majority of the time, she was with Kenny for the times she gave.

 _"Why are you so obsessed with him? It's bordering on creepy!"_ {Name} shot back, head tilted to the side it quickly straightened when Nile looked off to the side.

Nile ran a hand over the back of his neck, mouth pinched like he was internally struggling with whether to say whatever it was on his mind.

It frustrated {Name}. So much so, that she kicked him hard in the shin, from under the table _"Out with it already!"_ She hissed as Nile scowled at her.

Leaning down on the table as he reached down to nurse the sore spot on his leg Nile cursed under breath a good few times, before finally answering the question.

It was an answer {Name} did not want.

 _"Kenny is about ten years older than Erwin,"_ Nile started, eyes furtively on the door _"It was Kenny who Erwin witnessed murder your birth parents, Kenny used to work for the creeps who took you."_

 


	16. Chapter 16

Only seconds away from gripping Nile by the collar of his shirt, {Name}'s hand slithered back when the door of the interview room opened to reveal a face she'd not seen, for quite some time.

 _"Unless you're planning to press charges Smith,"_ Ian Dietrich spoke sharply _"Release her."_ A brow curved up as though to challenge the man who was out of sight.

There must have been an exchange of words because {Name} was soon being pulled out of the chair by the arm and frog-marched out the door.  
In the corridor, Erwin appeared solemn but otherwise collected, unlike Nile who was stuttering incoherent sentences behind.

Shrugging out of Ian's hold {Name} shot him a wayward glance, the one Ian returned answering her speculation of his presence.

Mouth pinching in the corner as she contemplated many things {Name} stepped forward when Ian pushed at the space between her shoulders.  
This unexpected bailing was going to be costly, that much was certain.

  
Though {Name} couldn't help but be angered by Ian's poorly timed arrival, especially after what Nile brought up in the interview room.

Was it all just a ploy?

There was no telling with either Erwin or Nile just what they were up to. They were elusive and confusing, but somehow still managing to be direct.

Were they lying about Kenny's involvement with the murder of {Name}'s birth parents?

Alarmingly it made some sense as to why they were so interested in Kenny, and why they were using {Name} in some way.

Were they hoping with revealing the truth of her parentage, and the prospect that Kenny was mostly at fault for things turning out the way they had, that she would offer him over?

Or did they want {Name} to act on their behalf?

Whichever it was, {Name} felt trapped between a rock and a hard place. Neither side was sincere or capable of playing fair, and she just happened to be the rabbit caught between two wolves.

Holding the bruised ribs on her left side {Name} waited until Ian and herself were at the end of the corridor before speaking up, and when she did, it was not for the exchange of pleasantries.

 _"Why have you popped your ugly head up again?"_ Glancing over a shoulder, {Name} caught the strained expression Ian wore before it fell away to be his usual bored one.

Ian set a hand in the pocket of his trousers as they reached the front desk, her belongings already out and waiting to be signed back out _"I can always cart you back in there?"_ He slewed with a subtle warning that he actually would.

Slinging the bag back on her shoulder a slight wince twisted up {Name}'s mouth _"I actually would have preferred you left me there."_ Answering in a whisper, she stared past Ian and down the corridor.

Behind the glass was Erwin and Nile talking. Even from where {Name} stood she could see that Erwin was wearing a sly smile.

Eyes narrowed briefly {Name} got the sense that everything was playing out, just as Erwin wanted it too.

 _"He really would be well suited on our side of the fence."_ Scoffing out the words {Name} looked up at Ian with a frown _"Can you get the case files on Smith's parent's murders?"_ Rubbing her fingers together to suggest she would pay healthily for them, a smile flicked up the edges of her mouth when Ian sighed.

"They will be with you by the morning," Ian answered softly _"Keep your phone on, I will call you."_ Gesturing to the door, Ian jutted his head forward to hurry {Name} along.

Not needing to be told twice {Name} gave one parting glance to where Erwin was still in conversation.

Erwin's eyes briefly flicking to meet with {Name}'s a pretentious wave goodbye made him smile as she slid out the station doors.

Outside {Name} lingered on the top step, one foot down she cocked her head to the side when a very unwelcome face appeared from behind the tinted glass of a car.

 _"Zeke."_ {Name} greeted tersely, her side crying out in pain at the memory of the last meeting she'd had with the man, who was smiling like a wolf at her.  
Zeke tapped a finger to his lips as though to hush {Name} _"Just listen,"_ he crowed haughtily _"Your days here are numbered, and you don't have many."_ He warned with a too happy smile.

Relaxed in his demeanour Zeke lazily hung an arm out of the window, the fingers tapping along the matte finished door of the car _"You should have just accepted my proposal, I have been more than patient with you all these years."_ He sighed as if he had long since tired of their back and forth conversations about selling the pub {Name} owned.

Tongue flicking cautiously over the bottom lip {Name} glanced briefly at the Victorian lamp light that was lit up blue and white. The six letter word in bold that spread around it reminding {Name} that she was still just outside of the Police station.

Glancing back to Zeke when he laughed smoothly {Name} knew she was about to take her riskiest gamble to date.

With the skin at the back of, {Name}'s neck prickled as the hairs stood on end, her skin pimpled like that of a goose.

The pain at her side faded as she felt numbed down to the bone.

Still, even with fear filling her veins with ice, {Name} felt a fire burning in her chest that raged up until it was at the tip of her tongue.

 _"How about you stop being a little bitch, and get out your car, hm?"_ Though angry, {Name} managed to keep her tone steady.

Knowing that {Name} was potentially biting off more than she could chew didn't stop her from raging on and letting her tongue wag loosely, not even when Zeke did actually step out the car.

Words continued to slither out her mouth, right up until a hot pain blazed into her gut.

 


	17. Chapter 17

{Name}'s actions were neither bold nor brave. They were in truth of the highest calibre of stupidity, and by far the most reckless she'd ever undertaken.

The only positive that came from being stabbed multiple times was that Zeke was off the streets and no longer a direct threat to {Name}.

Being caught under the literal definition of red-handed, Zeke was permitted no time to make contact with anyone, and so when they investigated his property, the officers stumbled on a snakes nest of crimes.

Money laundering, drug trafficking and perverting the course of justice being only a few of the long list that was quickly stapled into Zeke's file.

What helped bode in {Name}'s favour also was when interviewed by a newer fresh-faced officer she'd never seen before, {Name} openly refused to press charges. Leaving the constabulary to go over her head to take Zeke to court for aggravated assault, among other things of their own accord.

With the potential of a retaliation deflected, {Name} was left relatively in peace to heal up.

A process that was still underway, but at the very least she was discharged from the hospital.

In the time that {Name} was discharged she'd had only three visitors. The first being Ian with the requested case files, the second Nile, and lastly, was Kenny.

On the first visit from Kenny there was only a one-sided tirade of abuse from him as {Name} was near incapacitated by the strong painkillers she was prescribed.

There were no words of endearment or care for {Name}'s wellbeing -not that she'd been expecting any- at all.

Having been virtually tranquillised, and in no mood to start what would be a lengthy conversation, {Name} let the question that had been bugging her from the moment Nile opened his mouth rest on the tip of her tongue.

Laid up on the sofa in the front room as taking the stairs was still far too painful {Name} had stirred from her medicated sleep at the sound of glass smashing in her kitchen.

Not sounding like a window or even one of the kitchen doors {Name} strained her ears to listen for each and every sound in the house.

There was the low mumblings of the TV from where she'd fallen asleep with it on, the hum of the radiator, and slow crunching footsteps before a scrape of wood over tile made {Name}'s body shudder uncomfortably.

Someone was in the kitchen and making themselves cosy, and by the strong pungent smell wafting through, they were smoking a little extra than a standard cigarette.

With no other telling signs, {Name} already surmised that the unexpected guest was none other than Kenny.

With care the covers were eased off her body, a hand floating over the stitches on her stomach as she stood from the sofa.

Still dosed up on the painkillers {Name} was still cautious of her movement, not wanting to overexert herself unless truly necessary she shuffled down the hall and into the kitchen doorway.

Room unlit all {Name} could make out was the black silhouette of a person, and the orange glow of the roll up each time some was inhaled.

Stretching an arm around the door frame {Name} was almost at the light switch before a warning tone advised her to leave the lights off.

Curious, and a little frightened as to why Kenny would want to sit in the dark, she done as he asked.

 _"It's three in the morning,"_ she complained, her speech slurred from her sleep as she rubbed at one eye _"Why are you here?"_

Eyes having landed on the digital clock of the oven which emitted an eerie blue light {Name} moved on memory alone into the kitchen, a hand out as a precaution to keep her from bumping into anything.

At first, Kenny said nothing and just took a more in-depth, and longer inhale on the roll up. Closer than before {Name} could hear his breathing, it was heavy, bordering on a faint panting.

 _"I thought I would pay you a visit."_ Kenny eventually cooed out, his words possessing a barely noticeable slur at the ends he laughed heartily for a few short seconds, before falling silent altogether.

Something hit sharply on the marble worktop, sloshing some liquid as it did {Name} guessed that Kenny was drinking.

Finally reaching the island that Kenny was sat at {Name} made sure to keep some distance. Especially when a strong smell of iron permeated from him.  
It smelt like blood. Hot and freshly spilt blood.

Swallowing thickly {Name} thought hard for something to speak about, that would not direct them to the question she'd wanted to ask for almost three weeks. By Kenny's odd behaviour and the strong possibility he'd done something quite violent, {Name} did not want to invoke his often flippant temper.

Though having never done her any physical harm and only tossing threats toward her, she was wholly unsure of him at that very moment.

It felt like Kenny was a wild animal lurking in the darkness, who with one wrong move from {Name} would spring forward and attack.

Kenny's aura felt tense, like an elastic band just waiting to snap.

 _"Most people don't break in to make a visit."_ She responded softly, much like she used to before they'd got to know each other on more intimate terms.

Kenny inhaled deeply, the roll-up crackling as it burnt down with the lengthy inhale _"I'm not most people,"_ he retorted, his teeth clenched as he did _"Why are you now acting like a scared dog?!"_ He added with a bite.

Flinching at the coldness in his voice {Name} found that her eyes were adjusted to the low lighting. The roll up and lights off the cookers clock face barely lighting up the room, it was enough to loosely make out Kenny's face.

Eyes narrowed and his lips curled in a leering smirk {Name} noticed that patches of his face appeared, darker, and wet.

Having been about to take a step forward before Kenny spoke {Name} now hesitated.

Was {Name} scared of Kenny? Had she ever really stopped being fearful of the man now sat in the dark in her kitchen?

As the questions whirled and moulded into one, they came to accompany the other burning question that lingered on her lips and had done for almost a month.

Did {Name} really want to know the truth about Kenny's past and potential involvement in the deaths of her birth parents?

Did it matter?

Shocking as it was to discover the people who raised her were not her actual parents, and to remember that she was not an only child like she'd believed for so many years, her feelings had not changed.

Not being theirs by blood didn't change the fact that they raised {Name} as their own. Even with knowing Erwin was her older brother, who at one time she'd been enamoured with as a little girl, didn't change the fact she hated him now.

So what did it really matter, if Kenny was the catalyst that led her onto the path she was now on?

Blinking rapidly as her mind drifted back to the man sitting on a kitchen stool {Name} shook her head _"I'm pretty doped up,"_ she answered crisply _"And I was happily asleep before you showed up like a creep."_ Adding in the additional snippet for good measure her hand hovered over her aching side.  
Standing too long made the painkillers wear off quicker it seemed, or at least that was how it felt.

Taking a seat at the kitchen table after clumsily walking to it, {Name} felt aged beyond her years by the less than limber movements she was forced to take.

Once comfortable {Name} addressed the visible elephant that was in the room "What did you do?" She questioned gently, not wanting to rile Kenny up with an openly accusing tone.

From the pool of darkness, he was sitting in came a long and breathy laugh _"Who says I've done anything?"_ He retorted a little too softly.

Staring toward the French patio doors {Name} spied the dark smeary hand print that ghosted around the handle _"You're not here for a visit Kenny, you're hiding."_ Again keeping her tone soft she angled her head to the side thoughtfully.

Three sharp clicks of Kenny's tongue were followed by a heavy exhale of breath _"You're sharper than you look, princess."_ He answered, almost proud of her suspicion being correct behind his presence _"I may have to stay low for a while."_

At the final comment, {Name}'s head snapped up _"Don't think you're staying here."_ She griped, head shaking back and forth rapidly.

Already pestered by Tweedle Dee and Dum of the constabulary over the man sitting calmly at her kitchen, she didn't need to give them more reason to keep coming around.

Again {Name}'s body shuddered when Kenny kicked back the chair _"Oh, I am."_ He crooned, almost coyly _"Just think of the benefit,"_ whispering as he bent down to be face to face with {Name}, he refrained from touching her directly _"You'll have my services on tap."_

With heat flooding her cheeks, {Name} was grateful for the lack of lighting, head turning away {Name} swallowed down the excitement Kenny managed to muster in her as he whispered a few extra enticements for if he stayed.

 _"Fine. Just don't get too comfortable."_ Hiding the weakness, Kenny managed to invoke with a snarky tone, {Name} sighed heavily when Kenny leant in to press a rough kiss on her temple.

Beside her, the aroma of whiskey and tobacco was nauseating but also comfortably familiar. The two scents were far from pleasing, but when on Kenny they suited him.

However, it was the additional smell of blood that clung to him like a leech that made {Name} overly wary of allowing him to actually stay. At the very least she needed to know what he'd done so that no surprises could be sprung upon her.

 _"Who was it?"_ Asking the all-important question, {Name} waited with bated breath when Kenny withdrew from her personal space.

 _"An old friend of yours,"_ Kenny answered, his tone making it clear that if {Name} tried to question further, he would not say anything more.

Racking her memory of all the people she'd met in her two decades of life, {Name} felt as though the name at the front of her mind slotted acceptably into place.

Giving a stiff nod {Name} mumbled the direction of the bathroom, her head swimming again as the pain in her side came back almost tenfold.

With nothing more to be discussed, {Name} stood from the table _"I'm going back to sleep."_

 


	18. Chapter 18

Sitting upright on the sofa the wishy-washy thoughts that slopped around {Name}'s brain thanks to the pills, become wholesome.

Reading the ticker tape that scrolled across the bottom of the news channel, each beat of her heartfelt more profound inside her chest.

Kenny never mentioned by name who's blood he'd arrived wearing, eluding that detail by calling them an old friend.

Calling the victim a friend, of course, seemed appropriate to Kenny when he knew nothing of the exact relationship shared with the man.

Knowing it should not have shaken her up so much, not when she deemed the man to be a thorn in her side, {Name} felt sick as the name once more slid across the bottom of the TV.

Erwin was not a friend, he was so far from it, but he was still her brother.  
A brother that until only weeks ago, she forgot she even had.

Was it wrong of {Name} to feel guilt and remorse, after doing so much to push the man away?

 _"You look pale."_ Brushing the backs of his fingers down {Name}'s cheek, Kenny sat down on the sofa. One arm draped across her lower back, she flinched from him.

The sudden fearful, or repulsiveness towards Kenny, planted a new elephant in the room.

Unable to look at the man sat calmly beside her, both eyes remained glued to the news report until something sharp dug into her shoulder.

Kenny's breath glided softly across her cheek as he stared at her profile _"I've noticed princess,"_ he cooed softly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear _"You seem quite fond of the pigs these days."_

Swallowing the tight lump in her throat {Name} made a small noise to object Kenny's remark. There was no fondness to speak of, not in her opinion at least.

Apparently, Kenny was waiting for {Name} to argue his suggestion, make a commotion over it.

So when she didn't, Kenny displayed his disapproval of it. The hand that was once around her back, reached around, pressing down on the stitches softly at first, but sharper when {Name} failed to respond.

Squirming under the touch and crying out {Name} shook off Kenny's hand, rolling off the sofa to be hunched over on the floor.

With new spikes of pain travelling across her stomach {Name} felt like she would undoubtedly be sick, her skin feeling slick around the collar of her t-shirt when a cold sweat dripped down her back.

 _"What is wrong with you?!"_ Panting out the words angrily, {Name} gingerly sat back on her legs, one eye narrowed in a wince when Kenny flopped to lay down on the makeshift bed of the sofa.

With an arm tucked under his head, Kenny stared at the ceiling, his thin lips curled into a smirk _"Nothing Princess,"_ he soothed, stroking a single finger down the centre of her lips _"Just curious as to why you think I would do your brother over."_

Alarmed at the words that slithered out Kenny's mouth, {Name} felt her eyes widen. More so when Kenny produced the folder, Ian had delivered with all the notes on Erwin and her birth parents murders.

Feeling fevered -either from the pain in her side or from the revelation that Kenny was in the know of her newly discovered family member- {Name}'s jaw trembled under Kenny's touch.

Having not expected Kenny to be hiding out at her home, {Name} never thought of moving the file out of view of him.

Tongue skirting the inside of her lips {Name} shook her head _"I never said that I thought you did."_

Wise enough to not deny her relation to Erwin, she denied her suspicion of her brother's sudden critical condition being caused by Kenny.

A denial that apparently did not wash with Kenny as his eyes sharpened, reflecting his anger at her lie.

 _"Y'know?"_ He started, sitting up suddenly Kenny leant each arm on his thigh, trapping {Name} between his legs _"You appealed to me so much more, the day you told me that you've never lied to me."_

Running a hand over {Name}'s head, he combed his fingers through her hair until the tips touched at the back of her neck.

 _"Kenny,"_ She whispered -or somewhat whimpered- his name in a soft plea, the burning gaze he settled on her making her heart quiver frightfully, she found herself unable to look away.

_"I think you should leave."_

Startling at the unexpected voice {Name} pulled back from Kenny's grasp suddenly, eyes darting around the room to find the speaker, she near keeled over.

Standing calmly in the doorway, Nile rested on its frame. Face tense, and eyes bloodshot from a definite lack of sleep, it did not stop him from smiling at them.

From the sofa, Kenny turned a murderous gaze from Nile to {Name}. Knowing how it must have looked to Kenny, she cursed Nile's positively awful timing.

Ready to try and explain that she was not behind Nile's sudden appearance to Kenny, she fell silent when Nile spoke in her place.

Stepping into the room and making a slow pace across the floor Nile whistled as he turned in a slow circle in the middle of the living room.

 _"Nice place you have here,"_ he complimented, before ruining it all by speaking further _"I only really saw your bedroom last time."_

Feeling tense, {Name} slid a sidewards glance to Kenny, and found quite expectedly, that he was not happy with Nile's misleading comment.

Placing a hand over Kenny's when it slowly formed a fist {Name} glanced up at him, though Kenny's eyes never left Nile as he continued to prance around the suddenly too spacious room.

 _"I had a feeling you would have gone to ground,"_ Nile mentioned, scratching a finger down the side of his nose _"Rather bold of you to hide in plain sight."_

Apparently relaxing, Kenny sat back on the sofa, the hand {Name} had been holding slid away as he laid his arms over the backrest _"Sometimes hiding in plain sight, is best."_ He crooned in reply.

Nile laughed, head tipping side to side as his arms raised up and down as if he was weighing some invisible items _"Yeah, and how did that work for you, hm?"_

Making no attempt to hide that he was mocking Kenny, a finger wagged back and forth when Kenny sat forward suddenly, jarring {Name} as he did.

Pushing back one side of his suit jacket Nile displayed that he was armed.

The showing of the gun holstered at his chest warning Kenny not to act too boldly.

A noise of disgust came from Kenny as he sat back again, but a little less relaxed.

 _"I'm not here to arrest you, so sit your punk arse down and listen,"_ Nile's tone was no longer playful, but sharp and authoritarian _"You are only getting this offer, this once."_

Silence followed for a short time, the two men locked in a blazing stare {Name} felt Kenny tense as his legs closed tight around her.

The clock on the mantelpiece sounded louder than usual as the seconds dragged on, but neither man spoke.

 _"What offer?"_ Eventually breaking the silence, Kenny enquired after the offer in a sharp and biting tone.

Smiling, albeit smuggly, Nile tipped his head so that his chin jutted up in a show of arrogance.

 _"Stay away from her, and we won't haul your arse in for the murder of Officer Braun,"_ Nile's head dropped as the details of the offer left his mouth _"You done us a favour saving Erwin's sorry arse,"_ he spoke softly _"And this is us, returning the favour."_

 


	19. Chapter 19

The corridors were loud with the beeping of machinery and talking of doctors and nurses. It made {Name} uncomfortable, and far too aware of her mortality.

Only a week or so before, {Name} was inching on being moved to the intensive care unit. Now, here {Name} was again, not as a patient but as a visitor.

As expected a uniformed officer sat outside the room that {Name} was stood in front of. Nerves grappling with her stomach it pinched uncomfortably, more so, when the officer spoke.

_"If you're not going in, you can leave."_

Jarred out of the inner conflict, {Name} turned a stare at the man. Cold and blistering, the officer's jaw flexed as his Adam's apple bobbed with a nervous swallow.

Egged on by the man's sour attitude the door was swung open and slammed behind her.

The rhythmic beeping of a machine stabbed at both ears once the buzzing of her anger left them. In the middle of the room, the curtains were drawn, hiding the man behind them from view.

It was {Name}'s turn to swallow her nerves, and it took a good few until she felt ready to leave the door behind that she was hugging, and step closer to the bed.

A slit in the curtains allowed {Name} to peek through. Though all that could be seen was the knitted blue blanket of the hospital bed, and the outline of what she guessed was legs.

It occurred to her only then that Erwin may not even be awake. With that thought in mind {Name} turned back around, a hand gripped on the doorknob.

_"I'm sure you're not here to stare at the curtains."_

Slurred and with some strain Erwin spoke out to the room, sweeping away the possibility that he was asleep, and {Name}'s want to run from the room.  
She was here now, there was no point in running away.

 _"Of course I'm not here for the curtains. Are you high? They're ugly."_ Responding sarcastically her voice lost its edge at the last few words.

  
A shuffling of sheets and a strange wet laugh made {Name} smile.

 _"I don't rate the decor much either,"_ Erwin answered weakly, his voice riddled with pain, {Name} could almost picture his face screwed up.

Inhaling a deep and long breath {Name} moved toward the bed, a hand sliding through the gap of the curtains, she peeled them back slowly.

Their eyes met first as their mouths twisted into one-sided smiles, before {Name} took notice of the multiple patches of gauze and bandaging that covered Erwin's chest and stomach.

Reiner did not go at Erwin half-hearted, she knew that from what Nile said in the drive to the hospital, but a part of {Name} suspected he'd been exaggerating.

 _"He really did a number on you,"_ {Name} lowered her bag to the floor as she stepped inside the curtains _"Huh?"_

By no means was {Name} mocking Erwin. If she wanted to do that, she would have used something sharper, wittier even.

{Name} was merely observing that Erwin honestly had been lucky with the timely arrival of the man who saved him.

A man who for now, was nowhere to be seen after agreeing to Nile's offer.

  
Pushing back against the pillows Erwin was obviously uncomfortable. With drips in his arm and being hooked up to the monitor that was reading his heartbeat not allowing him much freedom of movement; he smiled.

 _"I didn't think you would visit."_ Voice weak and rasping, the smile stayed on his lips, though became lopsided.

Holding her breath in surprise, {Name} only made a noise in response. Neither did she expect herself to be visiting, and it wasn't as though Nile asked her too either.

Morbidly curious. {Name} was morbidly curious as to what state Erwin was left in after his dash with death.

Or so she kept telling herself for the time being.

 _"You brought this on yourself."_ Side glancing Erwin as she tapped her fingers on the edge of the hospital bed, her mouth pinched _"I did warn you."_ Whispering the words, {Name} cocked her head when Erwin laughed again.

  
It was short and sharp and ended with him grinding his teeth when a newer and fresher wave of pain tensed his body.

Tutting softly {Name} moved from the edge of the bed to sit on the chair, the side still sore from her own stabbing she leant heavily on the right arm _"Serves you right."_

Muttering quietly once Erwin's discomfort looked to have passed, {Name} focused on her boot as it bobbed up and down slowly, more than aware that Erwin was looking at her.

Not wanting to be the one to break the uneasy silence {Name} waited, and waited. Erwin would have to be the one to speak, for she had nothing else to say at that moment.

Sheets rustling as Erwin pushed himself carefully up the bed, his breaths were short and sharp from the movement _"I guess now would be a good time to explain why I showed up."_ Croaking out the words, Erwin's face was blank when {Name} looked up.

Now would indeed be the best time to explain why he felt the need to completely upheave {Name}'s life, and make more of a mess of it, than she would be capable of.

 _"I think you owe me that at least."_ {Name} responded crisply, tongue poking into the side of her cheek, she waited for him to speak.

Erwin turned his hands so that they were palm side up, staring at them for a short time, he gave a short, breathless laugh.

 _"I know Nile already told you who I saw murder our parents,"_ Erwin begun slowly, crooning over the words like they needed to be savoured _"So I will skip forward eleven years, to the night your second parents were murdered."_

Throat tight when Erwin shot a look at her, a stiff nod gave him the silent go ahead he was asking for.

With permission to continue, Erwin did so.

_"Kenny was the watchdog for your parents, had been since he was barely into his teens. They took him in, raised him somewhat as his father was nowhere to be seen, and his mother was, well, not a mother."_

Trying to picture Kenny as his younger self, was easy, he always carried the feather of a one time hood rat.

_"Kenny eventually got his name, no one dared touch him, and those people saw potential in that. Paid him to do their dirty work, and paid off the police to pin the blame on someone else."_

It wasn't hard to believe at all what Erwin was saying that he knew. {Name} vaguely remembered odd occasions where someone with a likeness to Kenny visited the flat above the pub.

Though her parents made sure that she was scarce when he did, and she only ever saw him from behind as she closed her bedroom door.

_"They made their money, and essentially became untouchable by the law or anyone else. Until a deal with their business partner went sour."_

{Name} knew without asking who Erwin was referring to _"Zeke."_

 _"Yes. Zeke Jaeger."_ Erwin answered, his tone sharp and baring another edge of pain.

 _"They came into a great deal of money during a drug sale. A substantial amount actually,"_ Erwin sniffed a couple of times, giving a hint to which of the narcotics her parents had made a deal with.

It was none too surprising, she'd seen them do more than a healthy amount of lines some nights. So much that she was sure she'd find them dead in the mornings after.

_"Zeke was meant to have a fifty per cent cut, but all he got was the door. They took his supply, made their money, and then cut him out altogether."_

It made a long forgotten memory of {Name}'s stick out. The dust and haze lifting off, she recalled seeing a much younger Zeke at the bar, screaming the odds in her mother's face. It had scared {Name} and sent her running for a place to hide.

Erwin paused, a slight frown settling on his face when {Name} sat forward suddenly.

 _"Are you ok?"_ He asked gently.

Assuring that she was okay, {Name} waved a hand telling Erwin to continue.

  
Mouth in a tight line, Erwin appeared to hesitate for a time. Looking unsure as to whether to say whatever was coming next, was a wise choice.

 _"You have no idea how lucky you've been,"_ Erwin's voice was nothing more than a whisper _"Because of him."_

Head snapping up, {Name} could only stare back at Erwin. Riddled with confusion a movement of her head questioned the meaning behind Erwin's comment.

 _"Zeke managed to employ some muscle, he waited eight years to find the right people brave enough to approach your parents again."_ Erwin's tone was dark, like what was to come was worse than what he'd already said.

 _"A meeting was arranged at the pub. Your parents and Kenny, met with Zeke and his newly hired friends to talk out a deal of recompense."_ Erwin's voice started to fall away into a whisper, making it hard to hear each word.

The foreboding in Erwin's face and voice made {Name}'s feet itch, and her hands clammy.

 _"Zeke wanted the pub, it was the base of their operations and their money maker,"_ Erwin cleared his throat, taking a few seconds before continuing.  
 _"Instead they offered you, putting a price on your body and assuring that Zeke would have all the takings."_

At the revelation, {Name} felt as though her head was starting to spin.

Stomach gurgling with a sickness like none she'd experienced before, she stared back at Erwin, hoping that what he was saying, was just another lie.  
Erwin's face was open and honest, his gaze warm but worrisome as his mouth dipped down at the edges.

He wasn't lying. Deep in her gut, {Name} knew that what Erwin had said, was true.

{Name}'s parents had been willing to sell her, for the sake of keeping drug money. Wanting to be absent of Erwin, and the damned hospital room {Name} lurched out of the chair, but quickly fell back in it when black spots dazed her eyes.

That, and that Erwin wasn't done speaking was what kept her slumped back in the chair.

 _"Kenny had grown fond of you, I think in some warped way I would say he loved you, even back then."_ Far softer than before Erwin laid back on the bed.

 _"He was the one who murdered your second parents,"_ Erwin answered the question that had for four long years plagued {Name}.

 _"After it was done, he took Zeke's share of the money to him, hoping to bargain with him,"_ Erwin carried on, even as {Name} buried her face in her hands _"He managed to get you released from the deal with your parents, in exchange for working for Zeke."_

Inhaling deep through the near choking stream of tears {Name} felt chilled to the bone.

 _"You never questioned who agreed to take guardianship of you after your parent's murders, did you?"_ Erwin asked gently, his voice hinting that he was smiling.

In truth, {Name} had never bothered to find out. One day there had been talks of her being taken into care until she was eighteen, the next she had a house and an eye-watering balance in her bank account.

_"You didn't inherit a penny from your parents, the government seized it, and most of their assets. Save for the properties abroad that they could not take ownership of."_

Splitting the fingers to peer at Erwin through the gaps, she watched his face as it became sympathetic.

 _"What are you saying?"_ She whispered out the question as she choked back tears.

Erwin's brow crooked as though he'd not made it obvious enough for {Name} to conclude their conversation. Though it eventually dropped as he appeared pitiful of her confusion.

_"Kenny has been looking after you, all these years."_

 


	20. Chapter 20

_"You understand why I did it, don't you?"_

With his back to the two-way glass, Erwin rested on the small table, arms and ankles crossed as he peered sharply at {Name}.

 _"I would have been arrested too."_ Answering blankly, {Name}'s eyes never wavered from the interview room.

There were four sat around the table, their profiles visible as they discussed the charges and the deal that was offered.

Everything, wiped clean, as long as Kenny admitted his part in Erwin and {Name}'s parents murders.

Kenny sat profile on to the glass, he appeared thinner in the months of his absence, but he sat with confidence and a snide smile.

Opposite to him was Nile, and likewise, to Kenny, his smile was snide but confident.

Erwin looked over a shoulder brow furrowed as the voices were fed into the room they were hiding in.

 _"You're in no position to be making demands Ackerman,"_ Nile was curt and professional, but it didn't hide the smugness in his voice _"Agree to the deal. It's only five years."_

Erwin smiled ruefully _"I don't understand why he won't take it, considering we could have him locked up much longer."_

{Name} didn't answer immediately, instead, humming along in agreement and confusion as to why Kenny was being so difficult when he was basically being let off the hook.

Multiple cases of murder, assault, battery and more were attached to Kenny. Having been arrested and detained to London, Kenny found no allies in the Metropolitan here. Scotland Yard wanted him strung up, but Erwin had somehow wrangled a deal with a judge.

All of Kenny's crimes would be forgotten, his encyclopaedia sized file locked under court order if he just agreed to be sentenced for two of his very first murders.

There was no sweeter a deal that could be offered, five years was far better than the expected thirty if he declined.

 _"Five years if I, confess?"_ Kenny leant in on the table, stabbing out the cigarette that until then was practically glued to his lips _"Everything else forgotten?"_

Erwin straightened suddenly, his face stark and emotionless as he faced the glass and the room behind _"Don't screw this Nile."_ Hand forming a first, Erwin punched it against his thigh.

Flicking her attention to Erwin, she watched as his body tensed in anticipation of Nile's next move.

{Name} understood why Erwin was eager for this interview to go in his favour, he'd jeopardised his career to get it after all.

Reiner's murder was to the police and the public a tragic case of a man who died doing his duty. Erwin played his hand carefully, stating that both Reiner and himself were attacked by the same person. A person that Erwin never saw the face of.

Erwin lied to save Kenny's skin in that incident, but he just as eagerly wanted to see Kenny pay for the one that left him, and {Name}, orphans.

At the table, Nile tensed before he rolled his shoulders to relieve the tension in his body _"That's the deal. Confess to the murders of Mr and Mrs Smith, serve five years, and the rest is history."_ He confirmed sincerely, adopting a calming tone.

Nile knew that Erwin was practically breathing down his neck, it could be seen in the way his eyes occasionally shot to what appeared from his side was only a mirror, but was, in fact, a window.

Erwin moved back from the glass and stuffed both hands in his pocket, he was poker straight, rigid like a statue as time ticked on and Kenny stayed silent.

For all involved, this was the best outcome. Erwin finally had the justice he'd fought for, Kenny would only be serving a snippet of what he deserved.  
It now rode on Nile's shoulder to cinch the deal, and get the confession.

Kenny smiled, baring his teeth as he did before slipping another cigarette between his lips. He was enjoying watching Nile squirm, Kenny knew to some extent that he held a trump card over Erwin, and he was brandishing it.

 _"Your sense of justice is flawed if you think five years is befitting for the things I've done,"_ Kenny crooned darkly, lip curled up in a sneer _"...Where do I sign?"_

All in attendance seized up in shock at Kenny's words.

Nile nearly javelined the pen into Kenny's hand as he tried to pass it across the table and thrust the confession over to him.

In turn, behind the glass in the small room, Erwin's body bowed forward, head hitting the small desk as his shoulders trembled.

{Name} remained silent, her heart shuddering back into rhythm, it left her chest feeling cold.

 _"You did it, Erwin."_ Whispering to the man trying hard not to break down, {Name} placed a hand on his shoulder _"It's over now."_

Not responding immediately Erwin's trembling calmed to a stop, the deep and strained breaths he took clearly choking his voice, {Name} accepted his silence.

All Erwin wanted was to see the man pinned down for their parent's murders, he'd built his career on it, took a wild gamble, and won.

Though in the passing months as Erwin pieced the final parts of his plan together, they could not always see eye to eye, {Name} too felt some relief to see the darkest chapter of her life come to an end.

It was done. It was over. There were no more battles to be fought.

 _"Does he know it's not his?"_ Erwin asked suddenly, pushing up on his arms he focused intensely on the pronounced stomach that {Name} was sporting.

At the question, {Name}'s throat closed up, choking her _"No."_ Carefully answering a hand swept under her burgeoning stomach, the small life inside kicking as if it knew that it was the topic of conversation.

Eyes suddenly wet {Name} looked through the glass, switching between the two men who represented her past and her present.

Erwin looked back to where Kenny was calmly scratching his signature on the dotted line.

Across from him, Nile's chin jutted arrogantly as a sly smile crept across his mouth.

Slowly Erwin nodded, a calculated smile gracing his mouth _"Don't ever tell him."_

 


End file.
